


The Sun Shines Brightest On Broken Glass

by whosyourhero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Romelle (Voltron), Brief suicidal thoughts, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heartbreak, Hunay, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Break Up, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, heartbreaker lance, klance, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosyourhero/pseuds/whosyourhero
Summary: Keith and Lance haven't spoken to each other in two years. Keith is miserable and wishing things could've been different. Lance knows that he dropped the ball when it came to Keith and is now determined to win him back. If only Keith would stay in the same room long enough to hear Lance out.





	1. You Make Me Completely Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Klance fic, I hope you all enjoy it! There is a very very brief instance where Keith contemplates drowning himself and if it's something you'd like to skip then keep an eye out for this sentence "He had never seen the attraction in the beach, preferring the plains and ranch lands of his native Texas." because it is at the end of that paragraph. As mentioned in the tags this is post break up (sort of) so Keith is very sad but things will work out for him don't worry! I also wanted to thank my awesome beta, https://logicallotor.tumblr.com/ she really helped me out when I was desperate for help! So a million thanks to Alo!! Anyway please enjoy chapter one, kudos and comments are always welcome!

“Fuck.”

Nervous hands gripped the edges of the sink, his knuckles turning white from their tight hold. He was an idiot. “Fuck,” he muttered again. His reflection only angering him further and drawing out more curses the longer he focused on it. He stared at the way his long black hair lay against the soft white skin of his face and neck and the way his dark eyes narrowed as he searched his reflection, with his eyes never leaving his mirror he ran a shaking hand through the dark locks.

“You’re a goddamn moron,” he told himself. Finally, he turned away from the mirror. His hands were clenched into slightly shaking fists. He used to be able to look at his reflection, smile, and not absolutely hate what he saw. The last time he felt even a modicum of contentment like that was two years ago. Since then he hasn’t been able to look at his reflection for longer than the time it takes him to run a brush through his perpetually tousled hair.

He definitely hasn’t smiled all that much either, the most he could muster was a quick twitch at the corners of his mouth. He just didn’t see the point in smiling, he had nothing he wanted to express happiness over and he was never good at expressing any form of emotion anyway. So it was easier to just stop altogether. His once smooth mirror was cracked now, much in the same way his life was. He tried not to let his mind dwell on the idea that his mirror acted like a reflection of his own life and he definitely tried not to think of what it would mean when his mirror finally shattered.

He walked briskly to his bed and peeked back at the corner of the mirror that could be seen from his new position in the bedroom.

Someone had once called him fragile. A little man made of glass, with little glass eyes that reflected the world but never actually saw it and a little glass mouth that was perfect and polished but never had anything worth saying. He was just one little crack away from crumbling into a million glittering pieces.

The young man sighed and turned away from the bathroom. That line of thinking never got him anywhere. So he sat on the edge of his bed and ran both his hands through his hair as he lay back, suddenly feeling exhausted. He busied himself with thoughts of what excuses would get him out of dinner with his brother that he had agreed to go to tonight. His eyes slowly began to shut when he heard his cell phone ring.

“Fuck,” he groaned, just how many times had he said that word already? He forced himself out of bed and in the direction of his phone. Speak of the devil. He angrily jabbed at the green button on the screen and lifted it to his ear.

“What?” he answered gruffly.

“Be nice,” a familiar voice scolded.

“Hi Shiro, what do you want?”

Shiro sighed on the other end. “Allura wanted to make sure you were still coming over for dinner tonight?”

Keith was silent, his mind quickly going through a list of excuses and the contents of his fridge: a six pack of some craft brew from the store, a pack of shredded cheese, and an apple.

“Come on Keith, don’t do this. You already said you’d come, don’t back out now. I bet all you have over there is beer.” Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“I’ve got an apple too,” Keith replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice took on the “dad tone” that had Keith grimacing as he bit into his fruit. “She’s making your favorite. We haven’t seen you in weeks and you haven’t been by the house in years. You need to socialize, even if it’s just us. So, get your butt over here.”

Keith sighed. “Fine, just don’t ask me about him.”

“Ask you about who?” Shiro answered softly.

“Thank you, be there in thirty.” Keith ended the call without so much as a goodbye and slipped on his shoes before heading out the door.

* * *

It didn’t take him long to reach Shiro and Allura’s house, his brother and sister-in-law lived relatively close. Which meant that Shiro was always bugging him to come over.

As Keith stood at the wooden gate he stared up at the modest house, a cute little Ranch style that Allura had refurbished to really highlight the building’s original architecture. The lawn was well manicured with a small garden that was home to a large manzanita with it’s pink flowers already in full bloom. The base of the ten foot plant was surrounded by beautiful blue skylark and as Keith walked along the tiled pathway he couldn’t help but admire the simple landscaping.

He stood quietly on the front porch, having finally ended his slow trek up to their door. Keith was suddenly frozen and he willed his body to move but found that it wouldn’t listen to him. He knew he was staring intensely at the pretty teal paint on the door but he couldn’t bring himself to knock. His limbs just refused to listen and he had an inkling as to why. His heart felt tight in his chest and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He didn’t know how to do this, how to pretend that everything was okay. He had avoided their house these last two years, meeting his brother and sister-in-law in different places all around town. Their home reminded him of what it was like to be happy and of how he felt when he was in love and thought he was loved back. Keith didn’t know how to fake it, how to pretend that he was okay when he was barely keeping it together. He couldn’t lie to them and he decided a long time ago that he wouldn’t, if they ever asked, but he knew that willingly opening up to them about everything was out of the question.

With a deep breath, Keith raised one fist to the door and knocked. Allura answered within seconds and immediately pulled Keith into a tight embrace. His body tensed up, before he very slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Keith was never very affectionate and he rarely hugged anyone. The unusual gesture was not lost on Allura but she decided not to comment on it, choosing to squeeze him close instead.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered softly.

Shiro stepped forward, once Keith had been released from Allura’s embrace, and held him gently. “It’s good to see you kiddo.”

Keith couldn’t speak, only nod, not trusting the words that may come falling out of his mouth. Eventually Shiro let him go and the three of them headed towards the kitchen. Being here, in this house, reminded him of better days, days of bright blue eyes, infectious smiles, and soft brown hair. Back when he was happy and felt like everything in his life was heading in the right direction. Nothing could stop him back then. He was on top of the world, until it crumbled beneath him and he was suddenly free falling into nothing. Allura and Shiro, as sharp as ever, quickly noticed Keith’s gloomy visage. She looked up at her husband expectantly as Keith was removing his shoes by the door.

“So, dinner isn’t ready just yet,” Shiro started slowly, trying to gauge Keith’s reaction. “Want to spar in the backyard?”

Keith let out a soft chuckle, he must’ve done something right to have someone like Shiro in his life. “Sure you can keep up with me old man?”

Shiro smirked. “Watch it, twenty-nine isn’t old. Now c’mon, I’ll show you what this ‘old man’ can do.”

“Just be inside and washed up in time for dinner,” Allura called out to Shiro’s retreating figure, her English accent as crisp as ever. “Oh, and Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t underestimate Shiro. He’s got a lot of……stamina.” She winked at the young male as he made a disgusted face.

“Why Allura? Just why?”

She chuckled. “Because I can.”

Keith nearly sprinted outside after the exchange. “Shiro, your wife just felt the need to tell me about your sex life. I’m leaving,” he cried dramatically, beginning to feel comfortable in a way he only could when he was around his brother. Shiro only laughed at him.

“Sounds like you’re trying to avoid this fight. Afraid to lose?” His older brother taunted as he tossed a synthetic broadsword at Keith.

“No way, prepare for a humiliating defeat.”

* * *

Keith lay panting on the ground beside Shiro and as he looked up at the darkening sky, he became keenly aware of his brother staring at him. He could see the older man in his peripheral, sitting next to him with a look of worry etched onto his face. “How are you holding up Keith?” There it was, the question that Keith knew Shiro couldn’t hold back from asking.

“I am in disbelief. I can’t believe you beat me, shouldn’t you have arthritis by now?” Keith smirked as he turned to face his brother. His smirk faded as he was met with Shiro’s sobering expression.

“Stop avoiding this conversation. It’s got to happen at some point Keith. It isn’t healthy to ignore your feelings and keep them bottled up.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed and his body grew tense. “Why has it taken you until now to try and talk to me then? Couldn’t be bothered before?” He spit out with a bit more venom than he had intended.

His older brother sighed and ran a hand through a tuft of premature white hair hanging in front of his face. “Keith, we’re brothers and I worry about you. I know it’s been a rough couple of years, I know that your career isn’t where you want it to be, and you still live in the same rundown apartment. I just want you to be happy. Allura and I both do, we love you so much and we want to help. I just wish you would let us.”

Keith continued to stare up at the sky. “I’m adopted Shiro and when you turned eighteen, you could’ve left me. You could’ve had nothing to do with me after the...accident and you definitely didn’t have to become my guardian after you lost your parents,” he sighed softly. “Shiro, don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re still involved in what happens to me and that you’re happy to call me your little brother, and it’s not that I don’t want your help. I just…. I don’t know how to even begin talking about this. I don’t want you guys to think less of me. To think that I’m pathetic for letting this one breakup ruin me like it has and we weren’t even dating! Yet, I still fell apart. It may seem silly to you and you may want to give me some crap about plenty of fish in the sea but I just… don’t like fishing,” his voice was soft and wistful.

Shiro watched him carefully. “You know I could never leave you, right? We may not be blood but we’re family,” he sighed. “You can talk to me Keith. What was it about him that’s got you so hung up?”

“I can’t Shiro. I can’t talk about it, I....I just… I can’t,” he finished lamely.

Shiro opened his mouth to respond but Allura stepped outside just then.

“Boys, come get washed up for dinner!” Shiro helped Keith up and pulled him into a hug. “We’re here for you Keith. I hope one day you see that and come talk to us.” Keith didn’t return the embrace, his arms hanging limply at his sides while he merely nodded. When Shiro released him, the two brothers headed inside without another word.

* * *

Dinner was awkward at first, with Keith and Shiro unable to look at each other. Eventually Allura started asking Keith about his music and that finally brought him out of his own dark thoughts and back to their dinner table.

“It’s going pretty well, sold a couple of songs to some new local band, and I’m still submitting demos to record labels. I’m hoping to find work as a songwriter for one, sell my songs to bands that people actually want to hear.”

“Keith, why don’t you try to be successful singing your own songs? Nothing ventured nothing gained y’know?” Shiro asked.

“Thanks dad, but no. I…no one wants to listen to me sing.” Keith brushed off Shiro’s comment. “I’m not much to look at and my voice is only okay—.” Allura let out a groan, interrupting Keith.

“Keith, the first time I heard you sing was at your high school talent show when Shiro finally introduced me to you. You sang a cover of that Paramore song and it was so haunting and your voice… I could hear the sadness and hope, your inflection was amazing and I cried. Ask Shiro, I really thought that with talent like yours you could easily get into Juilliard and I told him as much. I think the world deserves to hear you.”

Keith blushed a deep crimson. “I remember that night, I was so nervous. I felt so vulnerable up there on stage. I was afraid that someone would start laughing at me at any moment. The kids I went to school with...well y’know. I’m sure Shiro told you that I wasn’t the most popular kid, but thanks Allura. I’ll think about it but I don’t know. I’ll have to wait to hear from a label, gotta know if they like my songs first.”

“As long as you try, then you won’t have any regrets.” Shiro smiled at his little brother.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by smoothly after that. Keith had commented on a catalog full of things new parents buy to prepare for a baby. The young couple looked at each other and told Keith that they were expecting. Allura had then smiled and dragged him to their unfinished nursery with a half built crib in the center. Shiro was apparently having some issues but assured them with a huff that he could do it. Keith had snickered and promised Allura that he’d buy her a bassinet as a baby shower gift.

Shiro and Allura also spoke about their coffee shop and how it was increasing in popularity. Allura had said it was Shiro’s baking and he said it was her coffee. Keith suspected it was both and folks around the city were taking notice of them, attracted by their kindness and the good people that they were and that’s why their coffee shop was successful. Plus, they were both ridiculously beautiful, no doubt the patrons went there for the view as much as the reasonably priced cup of gourmet brew.

Keith eventually said his goodbyes and Shiro walked over and pulled them all into a group hug. “Don’t be a stranger,” Allura said with a grin. “We’d love to see your handsome face around here more often.” She patted his cheek with her hand before giving it a quick peck. Keith rolled his eyes in response and said goodbye one more time before leaving.

Outside of their house, on their driveway, he straddled his motorcycle but didn’t start it. He thought about what Shiro had said, how they wanted to help him. He was beyond their help though, he knew their intentions were good but there were some things he just had to work out on his own. With a deep sigh he shoved on his helmet and turned the key in the ignition. The motorcycle roared to life beneath him as he slowly backed out of the driveway and sped off into the night. Keith drove until he was able to merge onto the Pacific Coast Highway. He zipped along until he found the area he was looking for.

Pulling in, he parked his bike in the empty lot and walked out towards the shore, the sand crunching beneath his black boots. His dark eyes scanned the equally dark ocean. The churning water and dull rumble of the waves breaking against the shore brought back memories Keith wished he could forget. Sunny days in the sand, blue swim trunks, freckled brown shoulders, and a bright smile that filled his chest with warmth. Where had it all gone wrong? When had it been decided that Keith should be denied the feel of that tanned skin beneath his fingers? Be denied that beautiful smile?

That smile, it had created a giant fissure that ran right through his fragile crystalline body.

Keith shivered and he wasn’t sure if it was due to the cool breeze rolling off the sea or the cold emptiness those memories left behind. How could he talk to Shiro? How could Shiro expect that from him? Keith didn’t even know how he felt himself. The most he could figure out, wasn’t that he felt nothing or that he was numb, he actually felt too much, but rather he felt like he was nothing. Nothing special, nothing deserving of any semblance of happiness.

Despite his outward appearance Keith had always felt things very deeply. He had just never been properly equipped to deal with his emotions in a healthy way. It was easier to lock them away and put on a steely face for the world. Feelings got you in trouble, betrayed you, and were just too much of a hassle to deal with. So Keith had put them in a little box, locked them away in a part of himself that no one would ever see.

That was until he met him.

The one that had Keith in this situation. The one who had gotten so close and left his fingerprints on Keith’s glass heart, until he had Keith scrambling to hold on tight to what they had. Like a drowning man holding on to a lifesaver lest he drown.

Lance.

He taught Keith to let his feelings show, gave him the courage to open up and share his emotions. He let Keith know that it was okay to trust people and allow them to help him. Lance, who had always been too good for Keith, had given him one encouraging smile and Keith had been done for. He knew back then that this man would be his undoing. Would destroy him in the sweetest and most loving way possible, and Keith was thrilled. It would be the end of the battered foster child who had lost his parents during his formative years. Who found Shiro and his family too late. Who couldn’t stop himself from becoming the depressed, angry, and anxiety ridden adult he was now.It would be the end of all that Keith had come to know and the beginning of a future he could never have dreamt for himself. A future that he was certain Lance would have a place in.

Until he just didn’t anymore.

Lance had stopped reaching out to Keith. Stopped inviting him to hang out, stopped calling and texting him, and stopped visiting the particular stretch of the Venice beach boardwalk where Keith would perform his songs for passersby. Keith couldn’t figure out what he did that could’ve turned Lance against him. All he knew was that it had happened and now he had to learn to live without his closest friend in his life. His thoughts were racing as his eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. He had let his memories of Lance overtake him, so he just closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the salty air. Lance had always loved the ocean and he had wanted to share that with Keith; making the two of them frequent visitors to the beach. He hadn’t come back since Lance stopped speaking to him. He still played on the boardwalk but he always had his back to the shore. Keith couldn’t look at the ocean and he made sure that he never did. Lance was the one to help him see it’s beauty but without him by Keith’s side the ocean was just water, plain and unappealing water.

He had never seen the attraction in the beach, preferring the plains and ranch lands of his native Texas. That was until he saw it through Lance’s eyes; finding a new appreciation for the capricious and powerful ocean. He sighed softly and opened his eyes to look back at it now, alone and with a strong desire to give himself to its watery depths. Lose his body in the ocean’s embrace, much like Virginia Woolf, and be a part of it forever.

Maybe Lance would love him then.

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t realize that his phone had begun to ring. Fishing it out of the back pocket of his jeans he saw Allura’s face on the screen underneath the time: 2:30 am.

“Allura?” he quickly answered. “Everything okay? It’s late.”

“Keith! Oh thank goodness you’re alright. You hadn’t told us that you had gotten home and you left almost three hours ago! Shiro was afraid that you might have been in an accident and he drove to your flat but you weren’t home and he…”

Keith cut her off. “I’m fine really. Don’t worry, I’m at….I just made a quick stop on my way home. Is Shiro with you?”

“No,” she replied quietly. “He’s calling the hospitals in the area and driving around looking for you.” Keith sighed as he closed his eyes.

“I’ll call him now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Shiro was quick to jump to conclusions when he thought something was wrong. Saying a quick goodnight to Allura he headed back to his bike as he called his older brother.

“Where the hell are you?!” Keith could hear the worry in his brother's voice.

“I’m at the beach Shiro. I made a stop, I wasn’t ready to be stuck in my apartment for the rest of the night. I’m heading home now alright? I will text you as soon as I walk in the door. Go back home to your wife, she’s nervous and needs you.”

“Keith,” Shiro sighed. “Why are you there? You haven't been there since La…” he stopped, seeming to think better of it he decided to take a different route. “You’re heading home right now? You really promise to text me?” His voice was tired and Keith inwardly berated himself. Shiro had been worried about him and had been driving around looking for him while he had his little meltdown at the beach. Shiro’s never ending love for him was something he truly treasured.

“I am and I promise I will text you,” he spoke softly now. “Go home Shiro, Allura needs you. I can’t believe you left your pregnant wife alone at two in the morning,” he tried to tease him and was rewarded with a small chuckle on the other end.

“It’s still really early, she’s only eleven weeks. Anything can happen, but we’re really happy about it.”

“No one deserves to have a family more than you guys. Nothing is going to happen to that baby. You two will be great parents. Go home to them Shiro. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Shiro replied in kind before hanging up and Keith started what felt like the longest ride home.

* * *

He spent the next two days holed up in his apartment, sat in his makeshift studio writing and recording songs. His six pack of beer was depleted the empty bottles lying around his studio with some resting on his amp while a new pack was cooling in the fridge. A half eaten apple lay on his modest soundboard as he listened to his recording for the umpteenth time, his teeth grinding at the notes he couldn’t quite get his voice to hit. He decided to take a much needed a break. Shoving his phone into his pocket he headed out into the kitchen. Halfway through deciding to go to the store or order takeaway, his phone vibrated against him as the robotic ding of a text went off.

**_Pidge:_** _duuuuuude get out of your apartment. Cryptid hunting is no fun without you._

Keith chuckled as he read the message. He had met the texter, Pidge, in a cryptid forum when they had gotten in a heated argument over mothman, after that the two had found out that they actually got along and quickly became friends. He had finally met her in person about three years ago despite having known her for a year and a half at the time, and the two had started their biweekly camping trips in the hopes to prove the existence of what they had always known to be real. This last year though, Keith had skipped out on their trips and he knew Pidge was giving him space at first. Now, she was just annoyed. Another ding.

_**Pidge:**_ _I swear to God, the universe, whatever divine being, and motherfucking MOTHMAN, that if you do not come with me this weekend I’ll be hunting YOUR ASS DOWN!_

Keith started typing out a response but Pidge was faster.

Pidge: it’s not healthy Keith. It’s been two years. I know….I know it’s hard but, come camping with me please? It’ll be like old times and it will be fun. I promise.

Keith stared at her text for a few minutes. He had been avoiding her, he knew that. It wasn't fair to her at all, she had nothing to do with what happened between him and Lance and yet he still hadn’t seen her. He was a lousy friend.

_**Pidge:** at least come to dinner tonight. My place. It’ll just be us and my brother… _

_**Pidge:** and Hunk. _

_**Pidge:** Please Keith?_

Keith felt his stomach tighten. He had been about to say yes before he read the rest of the guest list. If Hunk was going he wasn’t sure he could handle dinner. Hunk was Lance’s best friend, they lived together and told each other everything. He was afraid of what Hunk would tell Lance. That Hunk might let slip how miserable Keith was; Oh Keith looked awfully thin or oh Keith looked so depressed. It’s like he’s given up. The last thing he wanted was for Lance to think that Keith had been despondent and lonely because of him. No doubt that would make Lance feel good, make him feel like the Casanova heart breaker he thought he was. He wouldn’t think twice about how devastating these last two years had been for Keith. Couldn’t care less was a more accurate description of Lance’s feelings towards him, if you asked Keith that is.

_**Pidge:** please Keith? He sighed heavily. _

_**Keith:** hey Pidge, what time? _

He might as well go and he would make sure he looked good, so good that all Hunk could tell Lance was that Keith seemed better off without him.

_**Pidge:** be here by 7! You made the SMART choice here Keith. You’ll see!!!!!_

God, he really hoped that this was the best decision. His phone buzzed in his hands and he looked down.

_**Pidge:** i missed you, you dork. _

_**Keith:** missed you too gremlin. _

_**Pidge:** any food preferences?_

_**Keith:** does it matter? You always have the same thing lol _

_**Pidge:** hey, I’ve branched out. You have choices now, boxed mac and cheese OR instant ramen. _

_**Pidge:** jk, Hunk is cooking. _

_**Keith:** i’m not picky. See you tonight Pidge._

He locked his phone and headed to his bathroom. If he wanted Hunk to tell Lance that he looked smoking hot and happy at dinner, he had to start getting ready right away. That thought didn’t stop him from standing beneath the shower head though, letting the warm water rush over him. He watched as rivulets ran down the length of his body, memories flashing in his mind’s eye. Memories of long limbs pushing him against the tiles of the shower stall, of a lithe body sliding against his as warm water cascaded over them; making the heat they felt almost dizzying. Soft lips on his neck as the steam fogged up the mirror. He could see his hands, covered in soap suds, roaming over the water slicked expanse of bronzed skin. Deep kisses and breathy laughs as they tried not to slip, holding each other up so as not to fall.

Keith shook his head and tried to clear his mind of those thoughts as he turned the water all the way to the cold setting. He yelped as the cool water hit his heated skin. After a few minutes he turned off the shower and reached for his towel. Wrapping it tight around his hips, Keith headed towards his bedroom. He passed the cracked mirror while firmly keeping his eyes ahead. Soft footsteps followed him and he chuckled as his ginger tabby cat circled his ankles and meowed rather loudly.

“I’ll feed you in a second Ruby, let me put on my underwear at least.” Ruby, a rare female orange tabby, mewled in response. Keith scratched her behind the ears and she closed her beautiful aureate eyes. He smiled softly and continued into his room just as his cell began to ring. “Fuck I’ve been popular lately,” he mumbled to his cat as he picked up the phone.

“Hey.” “Hey handsome, what’s cooking?” A cheerful female voice answered.

“Hey Romi, nothing much. I’m actually heading over to Pidge’s place for dinner.”

“Pidge? Oh she’s that cute tiny thing you hang out with, the one with the glasses? You should introduce me sometime.”

“Yeah and watch the two of you destroy each other?” He paused. “Or watch you team up and take over the world? I’ll pass Romelle.” She laughed and he could practically see the blonde grinning widely.

“Have you got a plus one to this dinner?” He sighed, she never knew when to give up. “No Romelle, I don’t and I’m not about to ask.”

“Pleeeeeease Keithy? Help a girl out.”

“Honestly? I’ve never seen Pidge interested in….well, anyone really.”

“She hasn’t met me yet.” Keith tensed, Romelle was so much like Lance at times that it hurt to talk to her. He had met her at a bar a few months after Lance had started avoiding him. He had been sitting alone having a drink when she walked up and started flirting with him. He had to stop her and let her know that while he was flattered, he was in fact very, very gay. She had laughed as she sat down beside him and told him that she was bisexual and she was between approaching him or a rather attractive brunette woman further down the bar. She had decided that he was just too hot not to talk to and had to come take a chance. Her positive attitude and cheery personality had reminded him so strongly of Lance that he couldn’t help but to be drawn into her orbit. They had exchanged numbers that night and remained close friends ever since.

He loved her, he really did but once she had seen the photos of him and Pidge on one of their trips she had become almost unbearable; pestering him nonstop to meet the tiny genius. “Let me call Pidge first and see if it’s okay for you to tag along.”

“Keith, have I told you how much I adore you today?”

“Not today you haven’t.”

“Well then let me rectify that. Keith Kogane, I absolutely adore you, you are the most important man in my life.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” he replied stiffly. “Let me go so I can call her. I’ll text you ok?”

“Bye, love you!” She said quickly before Keith heard the click and his phone was silent once more. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, a habit he picked up from Shiro. Ruby rubbed against his calf comfortingly, sensing that he needed it. He decided to text Pidge, neither he nor Pidge were the phone calling kind of people.

Keith: hey Pidge, so I sort of forgot that I had a friend coming over tonight. Would it be a problem if I brought her along?

He didn’t bother to put his phone down, knowing how quick Pidge always responded.

Pidge: yeah man, it’s cool. Matt and Hunk say the more the merrier. He’s making a ton of food anyway.

Keith: thanks Pidge, sorry for inviting someone.

Pidge: no sweat dude, you know I’m chill. Now hurry and get over here.

Keith laughed but texted Romelle a quick, come to my place, before getting dressed. He had just set Ruby’s food bowl down before he heard the excited knock on his door. Keith opened it to find a very excited Romelle in the hall. He moved out of the way wordlessly so she could come in. “Are you ready to go?” She asked brightly as she stood on the mat inside the doorway. “I really don’t want to take my shoes off for only five minutes.” Keith rolled his eyes. She always made a big deal about having to remove her shoes before stepping completely into his apartment. “Yeah let me get my boots on and we’ll go,” he answered offhandedly.

Romelle eyed his tight and torn black skinny jeans and black v-neck. Her eyes then settled on the lumberjack red plaid shirt tied around his hips. “Going to start a Pearl Jam tribute band?” She teased with a small smile.

“Wow, teasing my outfit with a grunge rock reference. How original,” he rolled his eyes as he spoke and pulled on his leather jacket.

“Keith, with that long hair, plaid shirt, boots, and fingerless gloves look you are the epitome of grunge rock. The jeans are too tight to be considered grunge but the gaping holes at the knees more than make up for it.” She grinned and looped her arm through his before he could even respond. “I love it when you go out with me, I don’t get hit on by weird creeps as much. Too afraid of these giant biceps!” She squeezed said part of his arm and grinned. “This shirt is quite tight,” her eyes once again roamed appreciatively over his chest, “really shows off that rockin’ hard body you’ve got.” The pair walked through the parking lot and towards his bike.

“Why are you like this?” He groaned as he turned red and handed her a spare helmet before strapping on his own and straddling his motorcycle. “Besides, we are not going out we’re going to Pidge’s place. No creeps to hit on you there,” he paused. “Except, maybe, for Matt. He’s harmless though, so don’t worry.”

“Keith,” she sounded exasperated. “Just take the damn compliment. You’re crazy fit and I hate it that you’re not confident in yourself. I know we don’t talk about him much, but, screw that Lance guy. In my opinion you deserve the fucking world.” She tightened the helmet on her head and climbed on behind Keith. “Nothing less, you hear me?. The fucking world. You’re brilliant, talented, kind, and insanely gorgeous. Now, no more self deprecation. Start the motorcycle and let’s go!”

“Fine. Hold tight,” was all he managed to choke out, his face bright red with embarrassment, before starting his bike and heading for Pidge’s place. The ride over was a quiet one, except for the roar of the engine, with neither of them speaking to each other. Keith pulled into his friend’s apartment complex and parked in a visitor’s space closest to her building. He waited for Romelle to dismount first before getting off himself and storing the helmets in the tail bag.

“Well, here we are. Try not to embarrass me.” He had only meant to tease her but the solemn nod he received caused his brows to furrow. “Hey, I was just kidding Romi.”

“I know but I’m finally going to meet this cute girl, whom I sort of have a crush on based off of a handful of camping stories from you and the few pictures you took together. My nerves are getting to me.” Keith chuckled softly. “You’ll be okay, Pidge is cool. C’mon, let’s head up.” He offered her his hand and she took it with a small squeeze and a grateful smile.

The two reached the fourth floor quickly and Keith knocked on the door with his free hand. A familiar mop of light brown hair opened the door with a smile which quickly disappeared as hazel eyes zeroed in on Keith and Romelle’s clasped hands before looking up at the duo and shutting the door. Keith groaned as he glared at the offending piece of wood.

“Maaaaatt, open the door!”

“What have you done to the real and super gay, but still a cool dude, Keith? You clone!”

“Matt this is the real me, this is the friend I told Pidge I was bringing.” The door opened slowly.

“I thought by friend that you meant a new beau.” One narrowed eye stared at Keith through the crack.

“Nope, I haven’t dated anyone in two years and you know that. Now are you gonna let us in or what?” Keith was far from amused. He normally got along with Matt, despite the other’s goofy nature. Whenever Matt started acting too silly though Keith would start to wonder how much Pidge would hate him if he just punched Matt in the face. The door opened fully after a few minutes and Matt grinned.

“I’m just kidding, Pidge told me that you were bringing a girl around. I just wanted to have some fun. Initiate her before she came into the apartment.”

“So you’re telling me that you decided to haze her at the front door?” Keith raised one dark and thick brow.

“Don’t give me that look,” Matt pouted. “I tried to haze you when we first met and you just didn’t get it. You then proceeded to turn every dare into a competition and kicked my ass every time.”

“Served you right,” Keith smirked.

He and Romelle were then ushered inside as she giggled. “Riiiight, so slamming the door in my face and accusing me of dating our precious, but gay as hell, Keith? Great first impression, I’m really glad you lot aren’t a bunch of loonies like I thought you might be.”

The brunette chuckled. “Very funny. I like you and cute girls are always welcomed here of course.”

“Easy there lover boy,” a familiar dark skinned man chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen. “Hey Keith, it’s really nice to see you again,” The rather large man said softly as he hugged him tight. “You’re looking great. Really, you look good Keith, I’m happy to see you holding up.”

“Holding up? Jeez Hunk, you make it sound like I damn near fell apart.” Keith smiled shyly after his attempted joke and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Hunk smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m here for you bud, you can trust me y’know.” Hunk smiled as Keith stared at him with a wary expression on his face. Hunk had always been full of warmth and he easily made friends with everyone he met but Keith knew that he was first and foremost Lance’s best friend. He wasn’t sure how much the man could actually be trusted with.

“Thanks Hunk, I’ll be sure to remember that.” Hunk smiled and after a quick introduction to Romelle, he retreated into the kitchen as Pidge walked over and stuck out her hand to the blonde after tossing Keith an easy grin.

“I’m Katie, but I prefer Pidge, and you are?” She smiled politely to Romelle. Romelle’s cheeks turned a bright red before she jumped forward and awkwardly shook Pidge’s proffered hand. “I-I’m...the name’s...R-Romelle. Y’all can call me Romi if you like!” Pidge quirked a brow. “Nice to meet you,” she said slowly before walking back to her computer as Romelle turned to Keith with a horrified look on her face.

“Y’all?” He mouthed with a stifled laugh.

“Oh my GOD,” she mouthed back, still looking shocked at herself.

“Make yourselves comfortable guys, Hunk is still cooking away in there,” Matt said and gestured towards the kitchen.

“Want some help?” Romelle called out to him, in an effort to erase the tragic image that was her using the word y’all, from her memory.

“I’m alright, don’t worry. Why don’t y’all get to know each other?” Hunk replied loudly.

“Yeah,” Keith grinned. “Y’all should get to know each other, become friends. I think all y’all will get along.” Romelle shot him a venomous look as Pidge and Matt snickered. Keith ignored her and made himself comfortable on the couch.

“So how did ya’ll meet?” Pidge asked.

“Oh my Gooooood,” the blonde moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

“At a bar. She tried to hit on me and I nicely told her that I’m not interested. We’ve been friends ever since,” Keith answered.

“Huh,” the bespectacled brunette mused as she eyed Romelle. “So, you were digging Keith until he told you that he was strictly dickly? Then poof, instant gay best friend?” Keith and Matt spluttered a “PIDGE!” in unison. Romelle only smiled at her.

“Not as eloquently but yeah you got it. It was a bit of a let down to find out he was gay though, I mean he’s just ridiculously attractive, but I was fine with it. I’m bisexual myself so it doesn’t bother me that he’s gay.” Pidge nodded and tossed Romelle a small smile and Keith watched as it nearly made the blonde melt. The diminutive computer whizz only chuckled to herself and turned back her laptop. Keith did catch Pidge glancing over at her brother and Romelle on the couch as they started to chat amiably. She was up to something, Keith knew her well enough to recognize when the gears in her head were turning.

Matt cleared his throat and grinned at all of them. “So, Keith you never mentioned that you knew a cute and very single British girl. How long have you guys been friends?” He asked, effectively distracting Keith from his obvious staring at Pidge.

“Um, nearly two years now. It was only a couple months after Lan-” he stopped himself and looked down at his feet. He knew it had been awhile but he still couldn’t even bring himself to say his name. It just hurt and Keith was never ready to deal with the emotions that came with thinking about him.

“Oooh speaking of…” Matt began with a careful look at Keith but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Keith’s eyes widened and flew up to meet the other man’s panicked gaze.

“Matt please, d-don’t tell me,” his voice died in his throat as he heard another knock, followed by an all too familiar voice filtering in through the door.

“Hellooooo? Matt? Pidge? Hunk, buddy?”

“He just wanted to pick up something that he lent me. I told him that Hunk was here to study with Pidge and that I was kinda busy, but he insisted that he would just pick it up and leave.” Romelle turned to Pidge.

“Is that Lance?” She asked, her voice was hard. Pidge nodded, her eyes almost as wide as Keith’s. She apparently had not been expecting him either.

“Matt, what the fuck!” she hissed at her brother.

“It’s...it’s just that movie,” he said as he pointed to a case on the table and scrambled to get out of his chair. Romelle stood and quickly made her way to where the movie sat on the table before Matt could even get upr. Keith did his best to school his features into a blank expression as the blonde stood at the door and turned to look at him. “I’ll answer the door.” She leveled her gaze at Keith. “You ready, baby?” She asked Keith softly but he could only nod in response. She gave him a sad smile in return. “You look amazing, just keep your composure and watch your facial expressions, don’t let him see what he’s done to you. He’s lost the right to know anything about you now.” Without another word she swung open the door to reveal a slightly older and taller Lance. Keith tried not to stare but Lance was as captivating as ever

. His tanned skin was the same shade Keith remembered and his short brown hair was artfully mussed in the way he knew Lance liked to have it. He tried not to shiver as the bright blue eyes he dreamt of nailed Keith in place and he felt like he couldn’t move let alone breathe. Lance’s surprise at the unfamiliar woman quickly flashed across his features before he shot her his typical salacious grin, the one that he gave to anyone he found attractive.

“The name’s Lance and you are?” He shot her finger guns that suddenly had Keith tossing his head back with a loud groan. The tall brunette seemed to notice him then, blue eyes flickering over to his reclined form which was really impressive, considering the couch was the first thing you saw as you came in the door. The fact that Lance hadn’t noticed him right away spoke volumes of how little Keith meant to him. It stung.

“She’s not interested Lance, so take the damn movie and go,” he growled, he really didn’t want to see Lance any longer then was necessary.

“Keith,” Lance regarded him coldly, the grin disappearing from his face. “You’re just as charming as ever.” He rolled his eyes. “Let the lady speak for herself.”

“Hi, the name’s Romelle. I’m Keith’s best friend and so not interested. Here’s your movie, it was nice not knowing you. Byeeeee,” the blonde stretched the last word out with a very irritating squeak to her voice, as she moved to shut the door. Lance had a different idea and stuck his foot out to block her and pushed it wide open.

“Well, that explains your attitude, you’re Keith’s friend. Enough said.” His eyes narrowed in a glare at Keith, who only shrugged and glared back.

“What are you still doing here Lance? I figured that once you saw my face you’d want to run for the hills. I mean, isn’t that your modus operandi?”

“It isn’t just your face that makes me want to run,” Lance spat out as he continued to glare at Keith. If looks could kill the two of them would have long been six feet under. Matt and Pidge remained still, stuck in their seats as the frosty atmosphere began to overwhelm them, Romelle looked like she wanted to punch Lance in the face, and Hunk chose that exact moment to walk out of the kitchen. Hunk, glorious and beautiful Hunk, looked at their heated gazes and tense bodies and made his way to Lance. Keith briefly thought he had seen an angel as he softly nudged Lance’s foot out from where it was wedged by the door.

“Go home Lance, this is neither the time nor the place for this.” Lance opened his mouth to object but shut it and flinched under the pleading eyes of his best friend. “Lance please, you know how quickly this will escalate. It won’t be on Keith alone either, you like to rile him up and then you lose your temper once he starts yelling. You both can do this another day, please go home.” Lance huffed and tossed one more glare in Keith’s direction before he left. Hunk closed the door gently and looked back at Keith. “Are you alright? I wasn’t expecting him either, if I had known I would’ve convinced Matt to just let me take the movie home after dinner. I mean Lance and I are roommates after all.”

Keith stared silently at the door for a few minutes as everyone eyed him strangely. Romelle took a small step forward and that seemed to shake him out of his reverie. He stood slowly and kept his head down, shaggy black hair hiding his face, and quickly walked to the door. “I...I’m sorry. I’ll be right back, excuse me,” he muttered as he disappeared out into the hall.

Lance was waiting by the elevators, his back to Keith, and his foot tapping insistently on the floor. Keith knew from experience what that meant. Lance was anxious, his tapping foot a nervous tick he could never quite shake. Not wanting to argue with the loud Cuban, he quietly moved to the stairwell entrance and raced down to the first floor. As he stalked angrily towards his bike he heard shouting from behind him.

“Keith!” Keith only squared his shoulders and kept walking. Swearing to himself about how he hadn’t been fast enough, how he didn’t beat the elevator.

“KEITH! Wait!” Lance called out as he tried again to get him to stop, but Keith had instantly recognized his voice and it grabbed at his heart. Keith almost stopped, almost turned to face him, but as he heard Lance’s footsteps quicken to catch up, he flat out sprinted to get away.

“I don’t want to talk to you Lance!” He shouted back as he hopped on his bike. Screw safety, if he wanted to get out before Lance caught up to him he would have to forego the helmet. The engine of his bike drowned out Lance’s voice as the other man started running.

“Goodbye Lance,” Keith whispered as he chanced a glance in the direction of the shouting and saw Lance racing towards him. He watched as Lance cried out his name and begged him to wait.

“Keeeith!”

Footsteps slowed to a stop as Keith’s motorcycle roared to life and he peeled out of the parking lot. In the side view mirrors Lance could be seen standing helplessly in the parking spot Keith had just vacated.

* * *

A shiver ran through his limbs as Keith stood at the refrigerated section in a nearby grocery store. He was eyeing the selection of craft beer that they had. Grabbing two six packs he headed to the registers to pay before going back to Matt and Pidge’s apartment. He needed the drive to clear his head, he told himself as he headed up to the fourth floor. If they ask, you just needed to clear your head. Yeah that sounds convincing. He knocked and Romelle answered immediately.

“Thank goodness!” she cried and threw her arms around him. She nearly dragged Keith into the apartment and took the bags from him, but not before Keith snagged a bottle.

“Did some grocery shopping?” Matt asked quietly. Keith turned to him and saw the apprehensive look on his face.

“It’s okay man, it was just...a surprise and I wasn’t really prepared to see him just yet.”

“I’m so sorry Keith, I figured he would text me when he was on the way and I would just meet him downstairs. I didn’t expect this.”

“Matt, really, it’s okay. I just needed to get out, clear my head, and taking a ride on my bike was just the thing. Also I grabbed us some beer because I definitely need a drink now.” Romelle walked back into the room with two bottles in her hands.

“Pidge?” She waved one of the bottles in front of the tiny brunette who grinned and reached for it eagerly. “H-hey she’s only nineteen!” Matt objected.

“She’s at home right? Plus you subjected us all to a rather awkward encounter so I say we all deserve a drink.” Romelle took a seat beside Pidge as they clinked their beers together and sipped. Matt sighed and went to the kitchen to grab one for himself and offer Hunk a drink. Keith drank his beer in silence and watched Romelle and Pidge chat, Pidge even went as far as closing her laptop which had Keith raising his eyebrows in surprise. She was definitely scheming and he made a mental note to question her about it later.

He sat back down on the couch and thought about his brief Lance encounter. He was upset at how attracted he still was to the guy. Everything about Lance had Keith yearning for him. He had always been the tall one and now that he had only gotten taller it emphasized the long limbs that Keith had always loved. He wanted nothing more than for Lance to wrap his long arms around his waist and pull him close. He wanted to stand on his toes to reach Lance’s lips in a searing kiss. Keith closed his eyes as he silently berated himself for still wanting him. Then there were his blue eyes, they were still as bright and welcoming as Keith remembered. He had always been entranced when he stared into them. He took a long sip of his drink, realizing that he still felt that nothing would be better than getting to staring into those eyes for the rest of his life.

Lance was still everything he had ever wanted; he was kind, outgoing, and impossibly handsome. Everything he wasn’t. Keith felt his stomach twist as he realized how stupid he had been if he thought he could possibly look better than Lance. He had been in jeans, a t-shirt, and flip flops and still looked like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Keith could never hope to look as good as he did. So he downed the rest of his beer and walked to the kitchen for a second bottle. Inside he found Hunk alone, Matt had left to join the two women at the table. The friendly Samoan was rapidly texting on his phone, failing to notice as Keith walked in and opened the fridge.

“Hey,” Keith said nonchalantly as he grabbed his beer, confident that Hunk was texting Lance.

“H-hey,” he answered shyly and shoved his phone in his pocket, Keith noticed that the other man was avoiding his eyes. “I’m really sorry about….all that. Lance was….just shocked to see you. You guys haven’t spoken in two years and-”

“That was his choice Hunk. He stopped talking to me after all. Don’t worry about it...I’ll be okay. I’ve made it this far despite, well, despite how I...” he trailed off, fearing that he gave away too much. Hunk watched him curiously.

“Keith,” he started slowly. “Do you...do you still have feelings for…” he trailed off when Keith gave him a hard look. “Not a word. You never admitted to such a thing. I never even mentioned it. Feelings, what feelings? Got it.”

Keith sighed. “You don’t….just don’t mention it to him okay? The last thing I need is Lance thinking or knowing that I,” he couldn’t finish his sentence. He stared at Hunk, cold indigo eyes meeting warm brown ones. “Please Hunk,” he whispered, hoping that Hunk understood what he had been trying to say.

“I won’t say anything. It’s not my secret to tell,” he replied softly with a shrug.

“Thank you.” Keith turned and left the kitchen to join the others at the table. Romelle smiled softly at him and he nodded, giving her a small smile of his own.

“Pidge was just showing me some videos from your trips. I think you should go this weekend Keith, it’ll be nice to get out of the city for a while,” the blonde informed him. “If you want to come you can too,” Pidge said, looking over at Romelle.

“It could be fun and we can show you the spots of reported sasquatch sightings.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I still can’t get over the fact that you believe in Bigfoot but not in Mothman.” She rolled her eyes right back at him. “Yeah because I’m going to believe that some giant, headless, and flying cryptid that can predict great catastrophes hasn’t been seen? I mean they say he was in New York right before 9/11 and NO ONE saw him Keith. In New York City!”

“Pidge there is an entire town dedicated to him. They have reported sightings and pictures! They even have a festival to celebrate him and a statue! Clearly they believe that he exists! They have since the seventies!” “Well, there must be something in the water in that town that’s making them all fucking crazy!” Romelle threw both her arms out between them.

“Alright enough! Clearly I have to go to keep you two in line.” She grinned at them and Pidge laughed. “You’re sure that you want to come camping with us?”

“If you don’t mind me intruding on your bonding time, I would love to go,” Romelle chuckled.

“I have no problem with that. At all. Keith? You in?” Pidge turned an expectant gaze to him. Keith looked between both women and sighed.

“Even if I said no I’m pretty sure you both would abduct me in my sleep and drag me out there.”

“We would, giving me a key to your flat was the biggest mistake you ever made,” Romelle laughed as Matt put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I know my sister dude and even if Romelle didn’t have the key to your place she’d totally find a way in.” Keith raised a brow at Matt’s certainty.

“You know what? I can’t even pretend to be surprised by that,” Keith smirked and took a gulp of beer.

“Also I’m totally joining in on this. When I find Nessie I’m rubbing it in all of your faces!” Matt exclaimed proudly.

“Matt, no,” Keith groaned as he covered his face with his hands. “The Loch Ness Monster is just a hoax, plus we’re in California not Scotland!”

Matt completely ignored Keith and began to enthusiastically describe all of the evidence he had collected, from the dark recesses of the internet, to Romelle. Pidge sat on her other side laughing at Matt’s sudden burst of energy over what she deemed a joke of a cryptid. Eventually Hunk made his way to the table, arms laden with an abundance of amazing entrees and the rest of the night was spent in good company and good food and when Keith and Romelle finally left it was already well past midnight.


	2. NOT A REAL CHAPTER SORRY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter but some info on the story and some changes I will be making to Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay, my laptop broke and then I switched jobs and I was saving up to buy my very first macbook (I have always been a pc gal but i decided to change it up after the death of my 3rd pc.) I know I'm late to the party, as I am 29 and people way younger than me have macbooks but I got it and now I can continue the story.

Just a few quick notes:

In light of season 8, or the season that never was as I call it, I decided to switch some things up.

First, Allura and Shiro will NOT be together. I agonized over that decision, especially since I wanted their growing family to be a positive influence for Keith but in the end I decided that Lotor deserved BETTER. So Allura and Lotor will be together.

Shiro will either be with Adam or Curtis, I haven't decided but the only reason I haven't gone with Adam yet is because I felt that Voltron did Curtis dirty, they didn't give him any build up or any kind of noticeable romance with Shiro. He sort of felt like he was there to make Shiro the token gay guy. So I'm leaning towards him if only to give him more of an arc and right the wrong committed by the Voltron team.

So Chapter 1 will need some heavy revision but I don't want to keep future chapters from you while I edit it so I'm going to post chapter 2 either tomorrow or Thursday and continue on future chapters as well as revising chapter 1. So all I ask is that you please keep these changes in mind until I can repost chapter 1.

I am so sorry for the lengthy note but I hope that you all stick around, I promise you a very angsty but ultimately happy story of our two favorite space boys who deserved so much better than what they got.

Thank you and I'm sorry!

Feel free to yell at me (or interested in helping me out and beta read for let me know) here:

http://whosyourhero-blog.tumblr.com/


	3. Nylon tents, no sleep, and cryptids, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes camping and gets some much needed advice from an unlikely source. He also finally decides to jump back into the dating pool and goes out with the intention of meeting someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 as promised, I am so sorry for the delay but thank you for waiting. Updates should be more regular now, hopefully once a month. Without further ado here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated just keep it respectful! Thank you!

Keith couldn’t sleep and it’s not that he didn’t try. He had been trying for the last few hours actually. Every time he felt his body start to relax, bordering on the edge of blissful unconsciousness, he was jolted awake by one Matthew Holt.

Dark eyes narrowed at the still form of his sleeping tent mate and Keith vowed to avenge his tired body in the morning. He would have to make sure that Matt suffered for this injustice. He pushed back thoughts of his revenge to try and sleep once more, roughly pushing Matt’s arms away every few minutes with a scowl on his face.

Keith laid there for what felt like eternity just trying to sleep, but he was thwarted every time by a mean left hook courtesy of Matt. He finally decided that getting up and out of the tent was infinitely better than being smacked in the face for the hundredth time by one of the brunette’s flailing arms. That decision led to Keith silently creeping out of their shared tent and out into the darkened forest.

Keith stayed close, not wanting to get too far in case there was trouble, so he settled down in a clearing just out of sight and lay back on the grass. His eyes scanned the sky, tracing the familiar constellations he saw there. It was something he hadn’t done since he was a kid laying out in the backyard with his dad. Who had laughed and cracked jokes, as he taught a young Keith all the different patterns that glittered in the night sky. It was a nice memory and one that brought him comfort as he lay there now.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, blocking out the soft glow of the moon and stars.

It felt nice to be out here again, to act like his life hasn’t been the long and never ending tragedy he imagined it to be. His body finally began to wind down and relax the longer he lay there, now if only his brain would get the memo and cease all thought so he could sleep.

He took in a deep breath of the forest air to calm his racing mind. How he had missed this, missed these carefree days exploring the forest with Pidge. Missed the days before he knew Lance (the year BL: before Lance as Pidge had started calling it). The days where Keith was unapologetically himself and wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone.

Now all of his fears were rooted in Lance’s rejection. Would Keith never be good enough for Lance? Would Keith never be good enough for anyone? Maybe he didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve to be happy, didn’t deserve to be loved. He’d known for a long time that he never deserved a family and that was why the universe had seen fit to always take it away from him.

Maybe he would die the way he’s always lived; alone. His life was just one big fuck-up and he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the day it finally fell and he shattered completely. His crystalline body crumbling to dust.

“You okay man?”

Keith sat up with a gasp, startled awake just as he had begun to drift off into an uneasy sleep. He turned around and was greeted by the sight of Matt walking towards him.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking about how much I missed being out here,” he replied.

The brunette settled down beside him and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been coming with Pidge since you’ve started skipping these trips. We’ve even brought Hunk and Lance out here a few times. Even though they think it’s all fake, they still had fun camping and teasing us about our belief in cryptids.”

Keith looked away from the other man. “Good thing I wasn’t around. I’m glad Pidge found people to come out with her. I know how much she loves this, well not the forest so much but the getting away from the city and our normal lives for awhile while tracking cryptid leads. She has an actual portfolio of all the evidence she’s acquired throughout the years.” Keith was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say next but knowing what needed to be said. He finally found the courage to speak up again after a few minutes. “I know I’ve been a shitty friend to her.”

“She’s never been mad at you, y’know,” Matt chuckled softly. “Yeah you have been a shitty friend lately but she has never been mad at you. My sister loves you something fierce, Keith. She may act like she’s upset with how you’ve been avoiding her but the one who had to actually earn her forgiveness was Lance.”

He blinked and looked back at Matt. “She was mad at Lance? Why? She always calls him her other brother and she’s much closer to him than to me. They’ve been friends for years, before she and I even met. It’s hard to imagine that she would ever be mad at him.”

The brunette rubbed his eyes, he was still trying to wake up. “Well I think it was that closeness that allowed her to rip into him, I mean they have been friends for a long time and she was upset with the way that he treated you. Considering some of his own past relationships and the way he’s been treated. She knows his history and she was angry that he would do that to someone when it’s been done to him.” Matt sighed and avoided Keith’s eyes.

“We’ve all known how you feel about him too,” Matt said slowly. “It wasn’t hard to see how much you liked Lance. We never said anything because...you were so happy when he was around, Keith. When we were all hanging out together you smiled more than we’ve ever seen. He made you happy in a way none of us have ever been able to make you.

“It was nice seeing you like that and he was kind to you and you guys got along so well despite all the bickering, which anyone could clearly see was mostly friendly even borderline flirty. So we stayed quiet but none of us actually knew how Lance felt. Not even Hunk could tell if there was genuine interest in you or,” Matt trailed off as he eyed Keith sadly.

“Or if I was just someone to help pass the time until he met the person he actually wanted to be with,” Keith finished bitterly and Matt could only nod.

“We just thought you were good friends, even though it was obvious that you wanted more with Lance. None of us knew that you guys were actually….y’know, sleeping together.” Matt continued. “You both hid that really well, which is kind of surprising considering that neither of you are very subtle. We were all completely thrown for a loop when we found out about you two and then we realized that was the reason why you were both so close.”

“Not one of you thought to tell me, hey Keith I know you like Lance but you should know that he’s just not that into you?” Keith snapped and Matt flinched in response. “Anything to help ground me or get me to back off? I know I’ve been a shitty friend lately but you guys were shitty first. How could you let me fall for this guy who utterly destroyed me? While you guys watched? Just because he made me happy?!”

“No one knew he would hurt you like this Keith! Plus, would you even have listened to us? You can get really stubborn when you want to be! We thought you guys were close friends, again we didn’t realize just how close you were, but we didn’t think he would actually just freeze you out like he did. Without cause or warning. That’s why Pidge was so mad at him. She accused him of leading you on and stringing you around like a puppet for his enjoyment. Then we found out that you and Lance had been friends with benefits and she totally lost it on him. I mean she really laid into him, I felt bad for the guy.”

Keith stared up at the moon and sighed. “I’m glad she yelled at him but it still doesn’t excuse what you all did.” Keith closed his eyes. “He...he doesn’t even seem to care about what he did to me. I’m barely holding on Matt, I….I think I...well I’m pretty sure I...I love….Lance,” he whispered. He had never said those words out loud and now that he had, now that he had made them concrete, he realized how true they were.

He could feel his heart crack with pain as the weight of those words crushed him. He loved Lance and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Those words were just another chip in his glass body, the various cracks blooming across his smooth surface and joining older ones. Soon there would be nothing left holding him together.

Matt gave him a sad smile as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry dude, but we’re here for you. You’re a great guy Keith and you’re going to meet someone who’s going to see that and love you for it and Pidge will probably kill anyone else who mistreats you. She’s like a chihuahua, tiny and cute but vicious. Plus, you are one good looking dude. I mean, when I first met you, you threw me into a sexuality crisis I didn’t know I was headed for.”

Keith choked and stared at Matt with wide eyes. “I did….what now?”

Matt blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck. “Do you not realize how gorgeous you are? When Shiro first introduced us I couldn’t stop staring at you and after that I couldn’t get you out of my head. I could barely look you in the eye because, goddamn, are your eyes beautiful. Then I did a lot of soul searching and by a lot I mean like a shit ton, before I realized that I only seemed to be into you, I don’t know why but there was just something about you. If I’m being totally honest, it’s still kinda there and if you wanted to be with me right now I wouldn’t hesitate to date you.”

Matt’s cheeks were pink as he spoke and he cleared his throat nervously. “Right, so, getting back to the story. I ended up with a huge crush on you but you were on the edge of seventeen and I was about to turn twenty-two and I was not going to get arrested for you, jailbait.”

Keith could only stare before he burst out laughing. “So you’re saying that I was your bi awakening? Matt, oh my God, Matt!” Keith gripped Matt’s shoulder to steady himself as he cackled. “That’s the best story I’ve ever heard. I can’t believe you liked me.”

“No, not bi, just into you. I can’t explain it, I’m not attracted to any other guys, and believe me I tried to be. I was wishing I was bisexual so that it would make sense to like you, but I never found myself wanting to date any other guy. I went down some pretty dark holes on the internet, in the name of science of course, and it’s literally only you I’m attracted to.

I could barely be in the same room as you, you’d make me so nervous. I don’t know why I was so captivated by you, I think it has something to do with the fact that you’re so fucking pretty and your voice is kind of really sexy. Both when you sing and when you speak. I mean, damn, you’re just really unbelievably beautiful Keith.”

Keith grimaced at that, he had always hated being called pretty. He knew he had delicate features, the small sloped nose, the big almond shaped eyes that were almost round, and cute little dimples that were set in his full cheeks. The sharpness of his jawline did little to offset his otherwise “pretty” features.

Being called pretty had always been a reason for cruel young boys to taunt and ridicule him. Being called pretty had always been the reason he was targeted in school. The boys would call him a pretty boy, tease him about his girly features, and, at its worst, they called him a trap. They said he tried to make himself look like a girl so he could trick boys into liking him.

The only kind of bullying that Keith actually liked was whenever a couple of boys would decide to attack him because Keith gave as good as he got. He was not the only one left with bruises and broken bones. Matt’s voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to the present.

“Shiro found out by accident one day,” Matt continued not seeming to notice Keith’s dislike at being called pretty. “I swear he was going to punch me in the face.”

“How did he find out?” Keith couldn’t help but ask. The thought that Matt once had a crush on him was just too amusing to let go and he needed the distraction from thinking about his tormentors.

“I came by the apartment to work on a project with him and you were in the living room practicing on your guitar and singing. Shiro said I had this dopey and dreamy look on my face as I watched you practice and that clued him in and he realized that I liked you. He was so mad and just sat across the table glaring. I thought he was going to vault over it to strangle me. He started whisper yelling at me shit like, “he’s sixteen Matt!” And “I swear to God Holt, if you make any moves on my baby brother I will end you”, I was genuinely frightened of him. I wasn’t going to do anything, I just liked looking at you.”

Keith laughed again. “That sounds like him alright.” He shook his head and shot Matt a grin, his hand still on the other’s shoulder. “I still can’t believe you liked me. I’m going to hold this over your head forever, you know that right?”

Matt grinned. “Yeah I know, but I got you to smile and see those cute dimples in the process, so it was totally worth it. You’re too pretty to be sad all the time. Plus I was hoping that in exchange for juicy dirt like that on me, that you’d help me out with Romelle?”

“You like her?” Keith asked slowly, ignoring the fact that Matt had basically called him pretty four times now.

Matt nodded. “I mean she’s really cute and smart and so, so funny, I mean she’s like everything I want in a woman. She’s strong willed and speaks her mind, I could listen to her talk forever. I just get flustered around her and can’t think of what to say. I also think Pidge has noticed and is trying to set me up with Romelle.” Matt chuckled. “She keeps eyeing us and wiggling her eyebrows at me. Sometimes she can be as subtle as a shotgun. Luckily, I don’t think Romelle has noticed yet.”

“Dude, just be yourself. If there is one thing Romelle hates its fake people.” Keith finally removed his hand off of Matt’s shoulder and leaned back, resting both palms on the ground to support himself. “She can also get a bit goofy at times but she’s mostly sarcastic. If you can keep up with her wit, she’ll take notice.”

Matt nodded. “You’ll talk to her when we get back home too, right?”

Keith laughed and bumped his shoulder into Matt’s. “Yeah I’ll talk to her and let you know if you’ve got a chance.”

“Hey, thanks man.” Matt smiled at him. “You know you can talk to me anytime right? Whenever you need it.”

Keith just nodded and stared out into the darkened forest. “I’m glad we all went camping together, even if you don’t let me sleep.” He couldn’t believe that Matt had the audacity to look offended.

“That’s a damn lie Keith! I am the perfect tent mate!”

“You keep smacking me in the face,” Keith said monotonously, leveling Matt with a blank stare.

“Lies!” The brunette screeched.

“Why is everyone up and yelling at two in the morning?” A tired voice asked them but before they could turn around to see her, a very sleepy Romelle draped herself across Matt’s back while his face slowly turned red. “Mmm, Matt, you smell really nice,” she mumbled as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

Matt stared wide eyed at Keith who shrugged and and mouthed “say thanks”

What the brunette said instead was “if you like the way I smell so much just share a tent with me.” Matt clapped his hands over his mouth in horror while Keith looked shocked.

Romelle however only giggled. “Well aren’t you a cheeky thing? Alright,” she stood up and maneuvered her way around the pair to settle down in Matt’s lap. “No funny business though, just sleeping. In the same tent. While I cuddle you. What is this by the way? Is it your shampoo or cologne? I need to buy Keith some so when I spend the night he doesn’t smell like whiskey and sadness.”

“H-hey! I do not smell like that!” Keith huffed.

Romelle cackled and leaned back until her upper body lay in Keith’s lap while her legs were settled comfortably on top of Matt.

“Will we all fit in the tent together? They are rather small,” she yawned.

“I’ll share with Pidge,” Keith quickly announced as Matt’s head whipped around to face him. The panic was clear in his features as he silently begged Keith not to leave him.

“The two of you will be fine without me, right Ro?”

She grinned up at her best friend. “Of course we will, although Matt seems terrified that I’ll go all black widow spider and eat him.”

Matt laughed nervously at that. “W-what? No way, I’m fine, cool actually, like ice, cool as ice, cold as ice, ice cold, ice ice baby.”

“Matt, you’re stuck, snap out of it dude,” Keith said as he pat his shoulder before nudging Romelle off his legs. “I’m tired, so I’m going to bed. Good luck sleeping Romelle, Matt is a terrible tent mate.”

The brunette spluttered as he tried to deny it and Romelle giggled. Keith headed off towards the tent that held a tiny sleeping gremlin, getting in quietly so he wouldn’t wake her and for the first time in years he was looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

* * *

Keith was drowning, at least he was pretty sure he was. He couldn’t breathe, his limbs moved sluggishly, and his chest felt tight. Drowning felt like that right?

There was a heavy heat pressing into his body, holding him in a fiery grip. He felt like he couldn’t move, felt like he was swaddled in a blanket but instead of feeling safe and comfortable he felt trapped and every breath he took was filled with heat that made his lungs burn and his skin blister.

Maybe he was on fire, he couldn’t be sure at this point. The only thing he could be sure of was Lance.

Keith could see him clearly, standing there in front of him. He could see Lance smiling and calling out his name. Keith wanted to reach him, to touch him, hoping that he could calm the fire that seemed to be radiating from within him. He needed to be near Lance. He reached out his hands towards the brunette, trying to hold him, but he turned away as soon as Keith got too close. He tried to scream, call out to Lance, beg him not to leave, but all he felt was heat exploding in his chest. Everything was far too hot.

He couldn’t breathe.

Everything turned black.

His chest was constricting.

Suddenly there was blinding white light and he gasped. Dark eyes blinking rapidly at the light filtering in through the nylon wall of the tent. His heart was pounding as he struggled to take slow calming breaths and closed his eyes.

“It was….a nightmare,” he told himself, but he could still feel that heavy heat pressed against him and the panic started to creep back in so he looked down at his body and was surprised by what he saw.

He wasn’t covered in a burning blanket or drowning in boiling water, wrapped around him instead was Pidge. Her arms encircled his waist and her face was hidden in his chest. She held onto him tightly like a koala bear clings to a tree.

Keith chuckled quietly as relief flooded through him. He softly ran his hand through her short and very messy hair. She must’ve missed him, she had never curled up with him like this before and they used to go camping every weekend and they’ve always shared a tent.

This was new and Keith took it as a sign of how much she had missed him. Pidge would never say it out loud though, so this was probably the only real indication he’ll ever get.

“I’m so sorry Pidge,” he whispered, “I’ve been an awful friend, you deserve so much better. I should’ve come to you but I didn’t know how to talk about everything that happened with Lance, I still don’t but I’m gonna try. I’m gonna get better. I’m so sorry, yeodongsaeng.”

Keith watched her shift as he spoke and slowly her eyes opened and she woke up. Pidge blinked owlishly up at him as her mind worked to put together the situation the two found themselves in at this moment.

“M-mornin’ Keith.” She yawned. “Sorry, didn’t mean to invade your personal space,” she mumbled as she moved away from him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. You don’t seem surprised to see me here.”

“I woke up in the middle night and saw you sleeping here instead of Romelle,” she yawned.

Keith nodded, so the cuddling definitely meant that she had missed him. “Should we go check on Matt and Romelle and make something to eat?”

Pidge nodded and crawled out of the tent while yawning loudly. Keith followed her out and headed over to the second tent.

“You check it,” Pidge said suddenly, stopping just short of her brother’s tent, and when Keith raised a questioning brow at her she only grinned. “I don’t want to see anything that could potentially scar me forever and cause me deep emotional trauma.”

“So if they got up to anything last night you’re going to just stand there while I’m traumatized for the rest of my life?”

“He’s not your brother. Imagine walking in on Shiro in a compromising situation. I’ll be sure to invent brain bleach to help you un-see whatever horror is in there, if that sweetens the pot?”

Keith smirked. “Y’know, it actually doesn’t but you’re lucky that we’re friends and I am willing to sacrifice myself for you like this.”

“Your efforts will not be forgotten. I will build statues of your likeness so no one shall ever forget your name, my brave knight!”

Keith just rolled his eyes and opened the tent flap to see…..nothing. The tent was empty. He pulled his head out and turned to Pidge. “They’re not here.”

“What do you mean they’re not there?” She said as she moved forward and pushed past him to look in. “You better not be lying to me Kogane or….what the fuck? Where are they?” She gasped. “They’ve been taken!” another gasp. “BIGFOOT!”

“Or,” Keith said slowly, giving Pidge a questioning look, “they never left the little clearing the three of us were sitting in last night.” He started moving towards where he had last seen the pair and smiled triumphantly at Pidge when he found what they were looking for.

Matt was laying on the grass in front of them fast asleep with his arm wrapped around Romelle’s waist as she curled into his side with her head on his chest. The pair seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Keith couldn’t help but think about the conversation he had with Matt the night before. Matt seemed to have a developing crush on his best friend and it was only now that he was starting to realize just how good they were for each other.

“Pidge,”

“Yeah I know,” she answered.

“We have to make this happen,” he simply stated as she nodded. Matt was exactly the kind of person Romelle had been looking for. Keith knew she was tired of being alone, like him, but she had always been unsuccessful in love.

Keith had even fought one of her disastrous dates the second he had put a hand on her. Keith wound up breaking three ribs but he busted the other guy’s nose and broke his arm. Not to mention the black eye covering half of the man’s face.

Romelle had also briefly dated a beautiful young woman who, as it turned out, was married and had just adopted a child with her wife. Romelle had ended the relationship quickly and was left feeling heartbroken and horrible for what she had unwittingly done.

Romelle needed someone nice, who wouldn’t take advantage of her or belittle her. Someone who could joke and have fun and was unafraid of adventure and would pull her out of her comfort zone.

Matt was kind of perfect for her.

Keith turned back to Pidge, who was eyeing the couple devilishly.

“Now, let’s wake them up,” She grinned evilly and took a deep breath as she leaned in close to where they slept. “Rise and shine lovebirds!” She screamed.

Matt jumped awake, his arm tightening around Romelle as she squeaked in alarm. They both looked around blinking in the bright sunlight before noticing the smirks on their companions.

Matt fell back with a hand covering his face. “We...we were talking and just fell asleep!” He supplied while Romelle nodded and sat up.

“Yeah alright Don Juan, I’m hungry. Help me get the fire going.” Keith smiled and playfully shoved Matt with his foot. The brunette blushed but got up and followed him, leaving Romelle with a gleeful Pidge.

The rest of their weekend was spent filled with laughter and Keith was able to forget about Lance for the first time in a long time. As the trip came to a close he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness.

They said their goodbyes once they re-entered the city and made plans to meet up for drinks at some point during the week. Keith turned to Romelle, figuring that he would be the one to take her to her apartment and was surprised when she told him that Matt had offered her a ride home.

She gave Keith a hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for letting me tag along. This was really fun, we should all do this regularly. It can be like, our thing.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah I had fun too, I think I really needed this. I should be thanking you guys.”

Matt grinned and hugged Keith next. “No need to man, we’re friends. We look out for one another.”

Keith pulled away and gave them a small smile before walking towards his motorcycle, Pidge had already gone to meet up with Hunk to work on a project. “You guys drive safe. Let me know when you’re home,” he said as he straddled his bike.

“You too,” Romelle shouted at him as he started the engine. “And Keith?”

He turned to face her. “Phone me if you need anything.” He nodded before heading towards his apartment.

Keith texted Shiro as soon as he reached his door and toed off his shoes once he was inside before made a straight beeline for the kitchen. His phone buzzed with his brother’s response, he had promised to let Shiro know that he was back and would swing by later to pick up Ruby. Shiro always acted like watching his cat was an inconvenience especially with Raven, his big Alaskan Noble dog. Who he claims does not get along with cats but that Keith knew loved Ruby. He had witnessed, on more than one occasion, the large dog curling up around his tabby to cuddle and sleep.

Keith opened up the message, Shiro’s reply was a quick and simple affirmative. He sighed and opened the fridge, trying to remember what had been in his refrigerator before having left on his camping trip.

He was welcomed instead by the sight of a six pack, his favorite brew that his brother must’ve dropped off for him, along with an array of health foods. His fridge was now stocked with vegetables, fruits, tofu, tempeh, chicken breasts, and assorted containers with home cooked meals, courtesy of one Takashi Shirogane.

Keith had to smile at the note left on top of the stack of containers.

Welcome home Keith,  
Kindly return my tupperware

Tupperware? Was Shiro really a housewife from the 1950s in disguise? Keith rolled his eyes and kept reading.

Kindly return my tupperware or I will be forced to revoke the Big Brother Act of  
2012 where I agreed to no longer be a “helicopter mom”, was the term used  
by you I believe, and allow you to live your life without any big brother prodding and  
with less lectures. I also was forbidden from driving you to school but as that  
no longer applies I will find something as equally embarrassing to do for you.

Enjoy the food, you need to eat better. The calories from beer and pizza are  
not enough to sustain life.

I love you, come visit me more. Raven misses you too.

-Shiro

Keith smiled and grabbed the top container. He put the food on a plate and popped it in the microwave before settling down on the couch with his guitar in hand.

He plucked absently at the strings as his mind began to wander. It drifted to lazy days spent reclined on this very couch, nestled comfortably between a pair of long tanned legs and strumming silly little melodies on his guitar. It lingered on the heat of a small kiss pressed to the back of his neck and on strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Keith could barely hear the whirr of the microwave as it became background noise, too focused on not thinking about Lance, which of course ended with him thinking about Lance all the more.

Eventually the randomized strumming turned into the soft and slow melody of a song he had written about a month after Lance had ceased all communication with him. His fingers danced gracefully over the strings on the fretboard and Keith started humming the mostly completed lyrics. The microwave beeped from inside the kitchen and his fingers abruptly stopped their movement. He stared straight ahead at the wall, frozen in his memories, lost in the dreamy haze cast by them, and wishing they would leave him alone.

The microwave beeped again, a mechanized reminder that there was someone who loved him. Someone who cared enough to make sure he didn’t starve. Lance hadn’t even tried to reach out to him, hadn’t shown an iota of care, and yet here Keith was stewing in sadness over him and isolating himself from the people who were still in his life.

Eventually he laid the guitar down on the couch and reluctantly stood to go and eat.

As he ate he thought about everything. Thought about how happy he had been and how miserable he had become. He thought about how his entire wellbeing had become dependent on one person. He thought about everything that happened two years ago and everything that had happened since.

Realization hit him like a freight train and he nearly fell out of his chair as he sat up straight.

“I need to get over him,” he said to no one in particular. Struck with a sudden idea he swallowed the rest of his food and grabbed his phone to call Matt and Romelle.

“Hey love,” she answered on the second ring.

“Hold on Ro, let me call Matt so we can do a three way call.”

“Keith wait!” She said hurriedly. “He’s umm, well….I’m still with him. We’re just having a few drinks before he takes me home.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Well, alright.” He wondered briefly if she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut it.” She definitely could.

“Where are you guys? I want to go out tonight, I think I, no….I want to meet someone.”

He heard Romelle squeak excitedly and slap Matt. “He’s putting himself out there! Oh Keith I’m so proud of you. Now listen, you get dressed and make sure you look fucking amazing. We’re gonna help you get a man for a good shag, to shake off all the rust and get you back in the game, and once that is out of the way the real fun starts.”

“Whatever you say Ro, now where are you guys?” Keith rubbed his eyes in exasperation. Why was she always like this? Maybe calling Romelle was a bad idea, he should’ve just gone out with Matt and hoped that he was as good a wingman as he claimed to be. He sighed, he knew that he needed a push and Romelle was the only one who would force him to approach someone. So he had to call her, and listen to her crazy, half-baked schemes.

That’s how Keith found himself dressed to the nines and standing in front of a bar called “Lost Boy”. When he walked in he found Romelle waving happily at him from a table, well it wasn’t actually a table. It was a piano with stools placed around it and occupying those stools he found Hunk and his girlfriend, Shay, Shiro, complete with a disappointed big brother expression, Matt, and Romelle.

Keith settled in next to the blonde. “You invited my brother?” He skipped any sort of greeting and tried to avoid Shiro’s disappointed gaze.

Shiro turned to make sure he could be seen and Keith could just hear the dad voice that was about to be let loose from between his lips.

“I can’t believe you would be so irresponsible as to go out and continue to leave your cat with me and my dog.”

Keith just rolled his eyes. “I called Pidge, she picked up Ruby didn’t she?”

“That’s besides the point,” Shiro huffed. “Why didn’t you get her yourself before coming here?”

“Because, with any luck, he won’t be going home tonight!” Romelle crowed and Keith turned red.

“Shut up, you’re so loud,” he groaned and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Matt clapped his hands together and grinned. “Let operation get Keith laid begin!”

* * *

Operation get Keith laid, quickly failed. Romelle already had too much to drink and was flirting heavily with Matt who had now been reduced to a mumbling mess which was making the blonde coo about how cute he was, how nice he smelled, and how he should let his hair grow because she was sure that he would look sexier with long hair.

Hunk and Shay had moved to a different table in a shadier part of the bar and were sitting quite close. Every once in awhile Shay could be seen giggling at something her boyfriend had said.

Shiro was standing at the end of the bar, talking to an attractive dark skinned man who was sitting there and was smiling at everything he said.

Keith sighed. He never had much luck meeting people at places like this. He was always too wary of strangers to walk up and start a conversation with one. One of the few times someone had approached him, the guy told Keith that he would’ve come over sooner but that Keith had been too intimidating. Keith had asked him how so and the man replied that he was far too beautiful to be single and the thought of approaching someone who looked as lovely as he did was a bit scary.

Keith had gone home with him that night. They had quite the torrid and twisted love affair. He would ring Keith up to go out for a few drinks before they ended the night in his apartment where he would ravage Keith, who loved every second of it.

As their whirlwind relationship approached three months though his demeanor changed. He would start buying clothes that he wanted Keith to wear whenever they went out. Clothes that did not fit his usual taste in fashion. He refused to let him speak to anyone whenever they were together, Keith couldn’t even order a drink for himself. Eventually they stopped going out and would spend hours together in his apartment where he finally told Keith that he was made of glass. A beautiful trinket to be used, treated with care, and put on display. He had added that Keith wasn’t worth much past carnal desires and that when he broke, he would be as good as trash.

So Keith left him, blocked and deleted his number, even changing his own cell phone number in case that man called him from a different phone.

He shook his head to clear his mind of those dark three months and flagged down his server to ask for another drink.

Keith tapped out a simple melody with his fingers on the top of the piano as he waited. He made eye contact with a few people he caught staring at him, both men and women alike. They would all blush and look away quickly.

Eventually the server brought his drink and he sipped it slowly as he searched for his friends. Matt and Romelle were the only two still seated with him at the piano but they were wrapped up in a lively conversation now that she was beginning to sober up. Keith was happy that they seemed to be getting along. They each deserved to find happiness.

Shiro was still talking to that guy at the bar but he was standing closer to him now, with his good arm laying harmlessly on the back of the man’s chair. The man had turned to face Shiro completely and was leaning enticingly against the bar with his hand resting on Shiro’s forearm. Shiro has been single for a long time and he was only marginally better than Keith when it came to meeting people. Good for him.

Hunk and Shay were nowhere to be found. Keith had lost track of them when they moved tables. They had closed out their own tab already so Keith felt it safe to assume that they must’ve left the bar.

Keith looked down at the ivory keys of the piano and let his fingers drift over them. He looked around quickly, no one said he couldn’t play the piano and he didn’t see any signs. So he began to play a soothing melody that could barely be heard above the din of the bar.

“Hey gorgeous, you know what you would really look beautiful in? My arms. Would you mind if I bought you a drink?”

His fingers stopped their movements on the keys and he turned to see who had just given him such a lousy line and offered him a drink when his eyes widened with recognition.

No way, it wasn’t possible, after all this time. Keith was shocked into silence not even sure what to say. So he just stared into equally wide eyes but the other man recovered first and cleared his throat.

“Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. The chapter was half beta'ed (betad?) by someone other than me. I am on the hunt for anyone who would like to help me and proofread future chapters. If you're interested hit me up on tumblr. Feel free to just message me about the story or yell about all the angst that I am about to put our boys through lol
> 
> http://whosyourhero-blog.tumblr.com/


	4. No Te Apartes De Mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reflects on what happened between him and Keith and vows to win back by any means necessary. He just didn't plan on Keith's determination to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait!! I lost my beta and I know that's a terrible excuse but because I am editing on my own and trying to catch any mistakes I have to read the chapter over and over. I also really struggled writing from Lance's POV so I created an alternate chapter 3 from Keith's POV but I ended up going with the original so I had to add more to it and that took a bit because I was struggling to write from Lance's POV.
> 
> So here is chapter 3, I am so sorry for the wait and I am not entirely happy with this chapter but let me know what you guys think! Oh and the title of this chapter is Don't Go Away From Me/Don't leave me/Don't be apart from me more or less.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck.” 

Blue eyes zeroed in on the shiny silver doors before them, glaring while silently begging that they open immediately. He shouldn’t have said that, why did he say those things? Long tanned arms were crossed over a broad chest in an attempt to stop the nervous pounding of his heart while his foot tapped out an erratic melody against the carpeted hallway. “Fuck,” he whispered softly. He was so stupid. The distressed young man sighed in defeat as he gave over to his emotions. 

“What the fuuuuuck,” he whispered to himself. “Pull yourself together Lance. Don’t let him rattle you,” he mumbled to himself as he ran bronzed hands through light brown hair, “but he looked so freaking good!” he groaned. No matter how hard he tried Lance just couldn’t shake the image of Keith sitting stiffly on Matt and Pidge’s couch out of his mind. Reclining in those black skinny jeans that pulled tight around muscular thighs and calves, paired with a black v-neck that accentuated his biceps and muscled chest.

The worst of it though, the thing that was the hardest for him to forget, were Keith’s eyes. They regarded him with such coldness and that was something Lance couldn’t bear. In the briefest of moments, when he and Keith first made eye contact that night, Lance could see the pain hidden behind the icy façade. The dark haired man had caught himself though and a blank look quickly replaced sadness, and his pretty lips curled into a frown. Oh how Lance had wanted to kiss those lips, to kiss away the heartache, kiss away the pain he knew he caused, kiss him until he was no longer frowning, and kiss only Keith for the rest of his life.

“This isn’t helping,” he whined as he shut his eyes tight, however all he could see was Keith on that couch, except he was smiling now and beckoning him closer until Lance was sitting beside him. Keith then wasted no time in swinging a leg over, straddling him, and settling comfortably in his lap. Dark indigo eyes sparkled with admiration as they locked onto his own blue ones and those plump lips parted in a soft smile. The Cuban leaned up and closed the gap between them, his lips sliding against a familiar mouth.

Lance was torn between wanting to rip those impossibly tight jeans off the other man or leave them on and admire the way they made his rear look. His hands began to wander, roaming once again over a tight rump, worshipping all the muscles of a fit torso, and finally tangling themselves in soft dark hair.

“Fuuuuck,” he moaned and lightly swatted at his cheeks. “Snap out of it man.” The elevator dinged and the doors slid open just as Lance was startled by the sound of another door slamming shut. His head whipped around to stare at the entrance to the stairwell and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Could it…” he trailed off and tried not to hope. 

He barely thought about any repercussions that may result from the split second decision that found him barreling down the stairs after who he was sure was Keith. He knew Keith, better than anyone and probably better than the man knew himself, and he knew that their sudden encounter had shaken him. Keith was all gut instinct, ruled by his emotions no matter how hard he tried to hide them or act like they weren’t there, and he always acted instinctually when faced with uncomfortable situations. 

Keith was a man that lived by the fight or flight response. The lack of any bruises and black eyes on his own person told Lance that he had chosen flight instead of fight, a decision he wasn’t entirely sure he was happy about. He found himself almost wishing Keith would fight him or try to punch him in the face, because at least then Lance would know that he cared. He could handle Keith’s anger, he had plenty of experience with that, but a fleeing Keith? That was uncharted territory and it scared Lance to no end.

He burst through the doors at the bottom of the stairs and saw Keith hurrying to his motorcycle. Lance’s stomach flipped and his hands were clammy. What could he say to someone that he ignored for two years? 

The only thing he knew was that he had to say something, especially after their stellar trade of insults just moments earlier. He had to open up some form of dialogue between them because the only thing he was certain of, was that he was miserable without Keith. That thought is how he found himself jogging after him and calling out his name. The other man only picked up his pace so Lance did too and desperately called out to him again.

“I don’t want to talk to you Lance!” While that was the response he had been expecting it did little to lessen the blow.

Those words stung, but he knew he deserved them. He continued to chase after Keith who, in turn, started running at full speed towards his bike. Lance sprinted, desperate to catch up.

He was too late, he knew he wouldn’t make it but still, he had to try. He realized in that moment, running after a retreating Keith, that he would never stop trying to make things right between them, never stop trying to prove to him how much he regrets the choices he made, and never stop trying to show Keith how much he loved him. 

The sound of the engine rumbled through the still night as Keith started his bike, but that didn’t slow Lance, it only pushed him  to pump his legs harder, although he knew it was of no use. He knew that if Keith didn’t want to be caught there was no one who could catch him. Lance finally slowed his manic pace as he watched Keith ride out of the parking lot. 

“Fuck,” he said breathlessly. “Fuck!” He yelled louder now, placing his hands on his head as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Lance?”

The brunette didn’t turn around. He only closed his eyes, he didn’t have to look to know who was there. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to him Hunk.”

“Well you did, and you blew that chance to hell. Can you blame him for running?” Hunk approached Lance slowly and stood beside him. “You really hurt him Lance, and you know that. You can’t blame him for not wanting to talk to you. I know I don’t, I think he had every right to run.”

Lance sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He needed to apologize, he needed to tell Keith how wrong he was to leave, he needed to tell him that he realized something far too important far too late. 

“Why don’t you go home Lance? I’ll be there in a bit. Just gonna finish up some stuff with Pidge and head home, I’ll bring you leftovers too.” The Cuban nodded numbly and started walking towards his truck without so much as a goodbye to his best friend. Hunk watched him walking dejectedly towards his car before heading back up to Pidge and Matt’s apartment.

Lance sat in his beat up blue Tacoma, forehead resting against the steering wheel. He couldn't stop thinking about Keith. He had really messed up and there wasn't anything he could do at this point. He knew that trying to get Keith to talk to him now was impossible, the confrontational hothead was uncharacteristically cold and evasive. 

Lance groaned and started the engine, he wasn’t sure how long he had sat there he only knew that he had to get out of there. He didn’t have any reason to stick around, any reason he may have had, had ridden out of the parking lot on a black and red motorcycle. Checking his mirrors as he got ready to put the truck in reverse he spotted said motorcycle pulling back into the parking lot. He waited with bated breath, eyes tracking the motorist as he parked and removed his helmet. Keith looked around quickly before stowing his helmet in his tail bag and grabbing a grocery bag. Lance’s eyes followed him as he walked briskly towards Pidge and Matt’s building and raced up the stairs and out of sight.

The brunette sighed and finally backed out of his space. He needed to come up with a plan to talk to Keith, because this unplanned run in had exploded spectacularly. So he drove home in silence with his thoughts in a jumbled mess. He realized halfway there that he may need some help but was unsure of where to get it. He needed to convince Keith to talk to him, to hear him out, because he knew that he could get him to see how stupid he had been for letting him go.

Lance parked his car and trudged up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Hunk. Once he was sealed away in the privacy of his living room he collapsed onto the couch with a huff. He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to wish away his migraine, as he let his mind wander over the object of his very obvious affections. The image of Keith lounging on the couch looking statuesque, haunted the brunette.

He was so beautiful and he could still steal Lance’s breath away. Lance had always been aware of Keith’s beauty, even though he knew that the other man hated being called beautiful but there was no denying it. Keith was gorgeous and Lance could never quite figure out why he’d been the one Keith had chosen. He wondered why he had been lucky enough to share the other man’s bed, be given his affections, been able to touch such perfection, and, perhaps most of all, he wondered why he had fucked it all up. 

Lance thought back to earlier that night and grimaced. Why had he been so rude to Keith? He knew he should’ve asked if he could speak to him alone but Keith knew how to push his buttons. The glaring and cold voice he used only triggered Lance’s cruelness and turned his sadness into spite. He had been helpless to stop it, and he regretted every venomous word that slipped from between his lips.

The two had a bit of a rivalry, although Keith always denied it, and they had been known to get overly competitive but that same passion to outdo the other also lent itself to a passionate and devastating romance. Lance had no idea that love could be like that, that he could feel so strongly for someone, or that he could feel this empty without them. 

Not to say that their relationship had been perfect, not even close but that’s what made it more special. They had arguments but what couple didn’t? They disagreed and argued but ultimately they always made up. They had more happy moments than they had bad ones. Their strong feelings of connection and desire to be with each other far outweighed any petty fights they may have had.

The longer he thought about Keith the more he began to think about the little things he missed about the other man. He had always loved Keith’s hair, playfully calling it a mullet when it was anything but. It had gotten longer now, he had noticed, the dark tresses laying enticingly against the creamy white skin of his collarbone and Lance had to restrain himself from running his hands through it. He had always marveled at its softness, considering its owner’s aversion to any sort of hair care products.

Keith’s body looked as trim and fit as it always did, even clothed as it was in that grunge and emo aesthetic that he seemed partial to and which Lance secretly thought was incredibly sexy and could only be pulled off successfully by Keith. 

What had truly bothered Lance that night, were Keith’s dark, indigo eyes. They were his favorite features by far and he used to spend hours staring into them, determined to pick out all the little purple flecks that sparkled like stars. Those eyes had once looked at him with fondness and warmth but now stared blankly back at him. They were empty, hiding the hurt he knew Keith felt, and he knew he had to fix it somehow.

Lance had really messed up. 

He knew what he had been doing, knew that he would hurt Keith badly possibly beyond repair, but he didn’t do a thing to stop it. Hunk had begged him to think about the consequences or to just try and talk to Keith but Lance had stubbornly refused. Insisting that cutting Keith out of his life cold turkey was necessary and had to be done. That decision sent him tumbling down a path he had never wanted but thought was needed and now that it was too late was when he wished that he had listened to Hunk. 

“I’ve got make things right. I need to show him how stupid I was and how much I love him.”

“Well you have a long road to forgiveness I hope you know,” answered a firm voice, the concern only noticeable to those who knew it.

“Alluuuuura, I need help. I can’t even get him to talk to me and when I saw him tonight he got all aggressive and,”

“You insulted him, naturally. You two are terribly predictable.” The dark skinned woman sighed and shook her head, her white hair swaying softly in its ponytail.

Lance glared at the phone. He had decided to video chat with his close friend Allura because he figured she would be the best equipped to help him. She had the most experience out of all of them and he needed her to coach him through his colossal mistake. Hunk had only ever had one girlfriend, and Shay was so easygoing and understanding that it was almost impossible to disappoint her. Keith on the other hand was a spitfire and always reacted with his gut instead of with his head and Lance had a penchant for angering the man.

“Allura, you should’ve seen him tonight, he looked amazing. I wanted to hoist him up over my shoulder and carry him away like, like, like those vikings you see in movies that carry off the women they want.” He paused. “Although, this would be in a totally consensual way that he agrees to beforehand.”

Allura pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. “Do you hear yourself? Goodness, you can’t just carry him off Lance, he’d probably punch you before you could even get your arms around him.”

“I know, I just want him for myself sometimes. Just to steal him away for a bit and bask in his attention completely focused on me for a bit. I just...I just wanted it to...I wanted it to be like old times. Where he and I would sneak off to be alone together.”

“Lance, you do realize that it will never, listen to me, never be like it was. You made decisions that hurt both of you. You’ve lost his trust and you’ll have to earn it back before you can even think about pursuing him romantically.”

“Do you think standing outside his apartment, holding up a boombox, and blasting some Peter Gabriel will work?” Lance mused, having decided to ignore Allura’s negativity and make a joke instead.

Allura was silent for a long moment before she answered again. “If you don’t start taking this conversation seriously, I will hang up.”

“I played you Peter Gabriel and you loved it,” a deep voice floated through the small speakers of Lance’s phone. “The poor boy is obviously distraught and we know that humor is his mask to hide behind.

“At least someone agrees with me about the Peter Gabriel idea,” the brunette muttered, choosing to ignore the obvious joke about his inability to be serious.

A tanned face with a head of the same shocking white hair as Allura popped up beside her. “Oi, I never said that. You’re just not the only one who has seen that movie.”

“Thank you Lotor,” she replied curtly as she pushed him away. “Now Lance please be serious. You’ve got a lot of work if you want to be with Keith. I spoke to Shiro the other day and it does not look good for you.”

Allura and Shiro had been classmates in grad school. They had gotten along and she had been a great influence on eighteen year old Keith, or so Shiro had told her. They remained close friends after graduation, even briefly living together while she was on the hunt for an affordable apartment of her own. These last two years she had been a sort of lifeline for Lance. He would constantly question her about how Keith was doing, if she had seen him, if he was dating anyone, and it nearly drove her insane.

He didn’t doubt that it was Shiro who had told her about how deeply Lance had hurt Keith. Lance groaned and rubbed his eyes with the hand not holding his phone. “Gee guys, thanks so much for the pep talk. Do you think Shiro would have any good advice for me? I mean it is his little brother that I am trying to woo here.” 

“Shiro wishes that Keith had never met you. That is his little brother and he’s angry at the way you treated him.” Allura stared at him pointedly before sighing. “Lance I know you’re hurting but give Keith a few days. Maybe try and approach Pidge about hanging out somewhere neutral, with all of us present, so you can try talking to him. It might make him more comfortable if we are all there and it’s not just the two of you.”

“Or I can rent a lawn mower and ride on over to his place and…” He froze when he heard the sound of keys in the lock, Allura didn’t seem to notice as she took advantage of his pause to shout “This is not some eighties rom-com Lance please!”.

“Sounds like Hunk is home. I’ve gotta go, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna wanna talk about what happened tonight,” Lance said, ignoring her complaints about his movie references, which were awesome and she was just jealous that she hadn’t thought of them first.

“Goodnight Lance, let us know what happens.” She offered him a pitying smile and he hated it, he loved her like an older sister but he didn’t want to be pitied.

  
“I promise to tell you, Allura.” Lance threw a halfhearted glare at her boyfriend who was leaning into view and waving goodbye.

“You know she just tells me everything anyway right? Give up this game Lance,” Lotor chuckled in the background.

“Bye Allura, love ya, talk to you later!” Lance ignored the other man and hung up just as Hunk opened the door. 

  
“Hey buddy,” Hunk’s voice was soft, an unusual tone for the friendly Samoan.

“Hey,” Lance was sitting rigidly on the couch. “So, I’m sorry for the way I acted man. I was being such an asshole.”

Hunk sighed and plopped down beside his best friend. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to Lance.”

“I know, he just...he and I were always good at annoying each other.”

Hunk nodded in agreement. “I still can’t believe you guys even got together, you looked like you hated each other,” he said before falling silent. “I think...I think you have a chance. Keith is stubborn, and it’s gonna be hard to get him to listen to you but I think he still has feelings for you. I told you he liked you two years ago even before I knew what was happening and when you told me what had been going on and how you were planning on ending it I told you to talk to him.”

Lance sighed. “You did, I know, and I had a clue about how he felt even before that. Somewhere deep down I could feel it, that he loved me like I loved him but my stupid brain convinced me that no one could ever love me. So I made the decision to leave before he could hurt me and I hurt us both instead. Trust me, I regret that decision every damn day, I should’ve listened to you.” Lance ran his hands tiredly down his face. 

“Seeing him tonight was hard, it was hard seeing him and knowing that I couldn’t smile at him, hold him, or kiss him without getting the shit beat out of me.”

Hunk slung an arm around him and gave him a sad smile. “I know dude, and I’m sorry that it hurts but you can fix it.” The larger man watched Lance as he hung his head morosely. 

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever told me how you two got started. I know how you met but how did you end up together?” He gave his gloomy friend a bright smile, hoping to cheer him up and get his mind off of the current situation.

Lance looked at Hunk and sighed, he always had a way of knowing when he needed a distraction and he was giving him one now.

“You want to know about me and Keith? You never seemed interested before.”

Hunk gasped in faux offense. “How could you say that? You guys are my friends, of course I wanted to know but with everything that happened I never found the right time to ask.”

Lance sighed and leaned back into the couch. “Okay, well you know that we met in high school or rather I singled Keith out from day one. We actually had homeroom together freshman year and when the teacher introduced him as the new student from Texas, I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. When I say I couldn’t stop Hunk, I mean it. My staring was so obvious that a few minutes after he took a seat at the desk next to me he turned and hissed ‘Stop staring at me fuckface,’” Lance chuckled at the memory.

“Why were you staring?” 

Lance knew Hunk’s question was innocent but he couldn’t help staring at him incredulously. “Dude, have you seen Keith? He’s fucking gorgeous. When he walked in I thought I had actually died and seen my first angel.” He ran a hand through his short brown hair. “I know he hates it but he is so beautiful, more so than any of the girls we went to high school with and my bi ass fell for him immediately. So I tried to talk to him and well you know how that went, Mr. Lone Wolf just avoided everyone and kept to himself.”

“But you kept trying I remember that and I remember that I couldn’t figure out why you wanted to be friends with a kid who looked like he was kicked out of My Chemical Romance.”

Lance laughed. “Yeah, I kept trying because was so cute. Then he had to go and be so damn good at literally everything. I started calling him my rival, competing with him in whatever way I could, grades, sports, and there was even this one time I tried to beat him to our bio class before the bell rang. 

I made him my rival and tried to ignore how cute he was all through Freshman year. Though on the night of the talent show our Sophomore year I swore, after hearing him sing, that I would die if I didn’t kiss him. Rivalry be damned. That magical moment actually happened on prom night and, if you don’t mind buddy, I’d like to keep that memory to myself for a bit longer. It was our first kiss and that memory means a lot to me.”

Hunk nodded. “I’m dying to hear it but when you’re ready to talk about it, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks Hunk, anyway high school is just where we met, after prom he avoided me like I had the plague and after graduation I didn’t hear from or see him again. I ran into him about a year later on campus after our first semester at Altea U. He wasn’t going to school but he had a friend who was and he was meeting her there for a camping trip. He didn’t remember me at first which kind of hurt but then he did and apologized, saying that high school was so horrible that he essentially blocked it all out. ”

“Then we found out that his friend was Pidge who was my friend in high school, in my advanced classes,” Hunk supplied. He loved Lance, they were best friends after all, but he had a habit for telling long and winded stories and Hunk had an eight am class tomorrow that he needed to get some sleep for.

“Yeah and then we all started hanging out together. So one night, about 6 months after we reconnected, we were all hanging out at a place on the beach, and Keith was standing at the bar trying to get a drink. I was a few mojitos in so I decided to join him and just sidled up next to him. He was a bit stiff at first but once I got him talking he relaxed. To this day I’m still not sure if it was the drinks or his feelings for me but soon he was leaning closer so I put an arm around his waist and pulled him in. To my shock he didn’t push me off or pull back, instead Keith blushed, Keith! Then he smiled shyly at me and his dimples nearly killed me I swear but eventually I leaned in to whisper in his ear if he would like to get out there. He agreed, we left, and that was the first night we hooked up. 

After that it just kept happening and I was over the moon that a man as stunning as him wanted me. We reached a point where we started hanging out alone, going to get coffee, going to see a movie, or staying at his place all day and making dinner together.” Lance left out the part about how, in the months leading up to that first night together, he would go to Venice beach just to hear Keith sing and play his guitar on the boardwalk.

Hunk stared flatly at him. “You dated him. You were dating him Lance and then you just disappeared, not your best moment dude. What the hell?”

“I know okay? At the time we weren’t calling it dating but you’re absolutely right, we just...we didn’t want to ruin what we had with a label. A label we both weren’t sure we were ready for at the time.”

The Samoan man ran a hand down his face. “You really fucked up man, I’m not sure how you can fix it but I have faith that you can and I’ll always be here to help you.”

Lance’s eyes began to water, he never knew what he did to deserve a friend like Hunk but he knew that he was lucky and thanked whatever god was up there for sending him this angel of a man. “Thanks buddy, that really means a lot to me.”

The Cuban was wrapped up in a big bear hug as his friend whispered, “It’s not over for you two yet. I believe you both are going to work this out and be happy.”

Lance burrowed further into Hunk’s embrace. “I don’t even know how to be happy anymore, not without him. I was such an idiot dude, I can’t tell you how much I regret not listening to you.” He pulled himself out of the hug and sighed. “How is he?”

“He’s been really depressed.” Hunk scratched at his temple absently. “Pidge and Matt told me that he barely leaves his apartment, and that Shiro is really worried about him and is ready to kill you if you two ever meet.”

“I’m sure he does, I mean I only ever saw photos of Shiro but that guy looks like he could crush my head in one hand. How was Keith after I left? When he went back to the apartment tonight?”

Hunk sighed. “What do you want me to say here Lance? That he was crying about how much he misses you and how he wants to be in your arms again? He’s angry, he came back with beer and quickly killed two bottles. He doesn’t even want to think about you. I know that’s not what you want to hear but you need to how he feels if you’re ever going to make this right.”

Lance was staring at the floor. Keith had always struggled with opening up and rarely showed his true face to anyone, but he had done it for Lance. He got to see Keith at his most vulnerable and he knew that that was a privilege reserved for a very, very small group of people. What did he do once he was finally let in? He ran. He got as far as he could from Keith and he honestly couldn’t blame the other man for being angry at him.

“Yeah it’s not easy to hear but I get it. I was the asshole who left but I’m never going to stop trying to make things right. Whether he likes it or not.” Lance stood slowly. “I think I’m gonna get some sleep. I’ve gotta work in the morning. Night buddy.” The brunette headed towards his bedroom.

“Night Lance,” Hunk sighed before heading to his own room.

* * *

The next morning Lance called out of work as soon as Hunk left for class. He lay in bed for a bit before sitting up and heading to their shared bathroom. The brunette looked at his reflection and frowned. Underneath his puffy and sleep deprived eyes were dark circles that nearly wrapped around his entire eye.

It was clear that he hadn’t slept, his dreams were plagued by images of Keith in happier times. 

He couldn’t stop dreaming about the sleepy smiles the two would share as they lay underneath the bed sheets, hiding from the morning sunlight, not wanting to leave the bed and ruin the magic that seemed to surrounding them in those moments. 

The image of a red faced Keith, panting beneath Lance as the taller man brought him closer to the edge crept unbidden into his sleep. The lusty scream that left Keith’s red bitten lips as the brunette grunted into his long neck haunted his dreams until Lance woke up and could only lay in bed trying not to think about anything relating to Keith.

He needed a mental health day and he knew just where to go. 

Slipping on some navy board shorts and a white tank top he headed for the door. Lance then spent a few moments trying to look for his sandals before finding them under the couch. Snatching his keys and black snapback from their small kitchen table he looked around and tried to take a mental tally of what he needed. Deciding that he had everything he left his apartment and headed to the storage facility his complex provided them when they moved in.

He pulled out his surfboard and after fastening it securely in the bed of his truck he hopped in and drove off.

* * *

The sun was bright as he looked out over the water. The waves rocked him as he sat on his surfboard waiting for a decent sized wave to ride. Lance had always loved the beach, he was an island boy through and through. He didn’t remember much about Cuba, having left when he was only three years old, but he could remember the way it smelled and sounded.

He could remember the scent of his abuela’s [ropa vieja](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ropa_vieja), wafting through the air as his abuelo sat around with his friends speaking loudly and laughing even louder at inappropriate jokes in Spanish. He could remember his mother calling out to him and cautioning him not to run out into the street. The sounds of Cuban music, especially [Celiá Cruz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imeXSRNRMeg) which was his mother’s favorite, filled their house as she and his abuela cooked. He could remember the smell of the saltwater as his older sister Veronica took him down to play in the water.

The ocean always had a way of reminding him of home, it has always been a part of his family, he basically grew up on the beach. When he was with Keith he had wanted to share a piece of Cuba with him. So he brought Keith to the beach, Keith who grew up in Texas and was much more at home in the dry heat of the desert than he was in the salty air of the ocean. He had complained at first, claiming that it was too hot and sandy. He would ask Lance how he could spend more than five minutes staring at the water. Lance had laughed it off and continued taking the shorter man and eventually the day came when Keith called him early one morning and asked if they could spend the day at the beach.

So they bought a bag of ice and a cooler and filled it with snacks, water, and beer, loaded everything into Lance’s truck and left for the beach. He had just started teaching Keith to surf a few weeks earlier and was only mildly annoyed that he had caught onto it so quickly and was soon surfing at a more experienced level. That particular day was etched into his memory for a completely different reason, explaining why he wasn’t more annoyed with Keith’s sudden ability to surf.

That was the day that Lance realized that he was in love with Keith. 

They had been sleeping together for about 4 months at that point and Lance hadn’t really taken the time to figure out his feelings. He just knew that he was insanely happy around Keith and didn’t want it to end.

The realization hit when they were laying on the beach, Keith was stretched out on Lance’s baby blue towel, the sun shining on his pale, ocean water slicked skin, and his black hair spread out around his head in damp waves. His eyes had been closed and Lance was enjoying just staring at him. Eventually he reached out to play with his hair and dark Indigo eyes opened and focused on him.

He had been taken aback by how the sun lit up the purple in his eyes and the brunette found himself helplessly leaning in to kiss his soft full lips. When he pulled back he gazed down at his lover who was watching him with such love in his eyes. The Cuban man realized right then that he could look into those eyes forever and never tire of them. 

“I love you Keith,” danced on the edge of his tongue and he sat up quickly. Keith had followed suit and looked at him with concern. “Are you okay Lance?” He had asked and Lance nodded absentmindedly, surprised to find that those words were true. He was in love with Keith Kogane.

Beautiful, talented, stubborn, pain in the ass, hotheaded Keith Kogane. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine, sorry. I thought something bit me,” he flashed Keith a wide grin. “Wanna lay back some more or go in the water? I’ll race you.”

Keith had mirrored his grin. “You’re on Mcclain!” He yelled while jumping up and running to the shore. Lance had laughed and taken off after him calling him a cheater.

Lance opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them and looked around. The ocean, which had once brought him so much comfort now meant nothing. Keith had successfully become Lance’s new rock, his new connection to home. Whenever he missed his family or Cuba he would seek out Keith. He reminded him of everything that made Lance homesick, reminded him of the laughter he shared with his siblings, the pranks, the teasing, and most of all the love that the Mcclain clan held for each other. 

Being with Keith made it easier to be away from them and Lance wanted nothing more than to unite the two halves of his family. Take Keith home with him and introduce him to his family. He knew they would love him and they would especially love the way he made Lance so happy.

The brunette sighed and laid down on his surfboard, paddling back towards the beach. He was hungry and it was getting late. No doubt Hunk had figured out that he was not at his job at the campus bookstore and was probably worried about him. When he got back to his towel he checked his phone and saw several texts from Hunk.

**Hunk 12:05pm:** At the bkstore. Where are you? Break?

**Hunk 12:10pm:** Lance, I brought you lunch.

**Hunk 12:20pm:** Just spoke to Rolo, he said you called out. Where are you?

**Hunk 12:25pm:** Are you ok? Please answer me.

**Hunk 3:00pm:** Just got home, you’re not here. Seriously freaking out dude.

**Hunk 3:03pm:** LANCE

  
  


Lance flinched as he read them, he hadn’t meant to worry his friend. So instead of texting he hit the call button and waited until a frantic Hunk answered the phone. 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” Hunk rarely swore but he was so upset and worried that he didn’t care.

“Hey man, sorry for worrying you. I didn’t mean to, I just needed some time for myself and I knew if I told you that I was gonna call out you would’ve skipped class to stay with me and I really just wanted to be on my own.” Lance took one more look at the ocean before grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

“I’m at the beach.” There was a heavy pause on the other end before Hunk spoke slowly.

“You okay buddy? I know the beach was….one of your places together.”

“Yeah I’m okay. I’m heading home now. Can we do a movie marathon tonight?”

“Sure, pizza and cookies?”

“I love you so much, yes please.”

“No problem, I’m taking out all the eighties rom-coms for you as we speak.”

“Hunk, you could be the love of my life but you playin’.”

“You are a walking meme,” his friend chuckled softly. “I love you but dude I think we both know that we would be terrible together.”

Lance sighed dramatically as he put his snapback on backwards. “You’re right, you spoil me, you’re too sweet and I need a challenge.”

“Whatever, just get your butt home. I’m ordering the pizza now.”

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

“Drive safe,” Hunk cautioned.

“Will do. See you soon buddy.”

With one last look at the beach he picked up his surfboard and walked to his truck.

* * *

  
Lance spent the next few days dutifully going to class and work in an effort to distract himself from thinking about Keith but today was proving to be particularly difficult.

“So what’s going on loverboy? Got any new tail?” His bored co-worker questioned. Lance tried to ignore him as he rearranged a display of backpacks, again.

“I met this chick last night, she’s pretty hot and so is her roommate. I tried for both but he was not into it,” he continued monotonously. 

“Rolo! Dude, I don’t care man. I’m sorry it didn’t work but I don’t really wanna hear about it.” He angrily shoved a purple JanSport into place. “What you do in your free time is not my business.”

Rolo smirked lazily at the brunette. “Someone is touchy. I thought you had some super hot side piece? You never shut about them even though I don’t care about it. Although it has been awhile since you mentioned them.”

Lance turned and glared at him. “I’m going on break,” he seethed before stalking off to the breakroom. Once he was alone he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was wondering if it would be wrong to kill Rolo when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Fishing it out he saw texts from Hunk.

**Hunk:** Date night tonight with Shay. I’ll be home

late. 

**Lance:** Where you guys going?

**Hunk:** Some place called Lost Boy. Looks nice. 

Shay’s co-worker was talking about it.

**Lance:** Have fun.

Rolo walked into the breakroom with an apathetic smile. “Your fifteen is up man, time for mine.”

Lance nodded and made his way to the register. He glanced at the clock as he took his spot at the counter. He wanted to go out, have a drink, try and not think about you-know-who for one night. He knew it was their date night but Lost Boy seemed like a cool place to check out. He’d be sure to avoid them so he didn’t ruin their night.

“I’m gonna go,” he told himself. “As soon as I get outta here.”

* * *

Later that night after Hunk had said goodbye and left to pick up his girlfriend Lance hopped in the shower to start getting ready to go out. He slipped on some dark blue jeans and a button up white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. He always liked wearing white as it accentuated his tan skin nicely. 

Once he deemed himself decent enough to be seen in public he left the apartment and punched in the name of the bar in the maps app on his phone.

  
  


Upon arriving he quickly noticed a familiar motorcycle parked on the street just outside the bar. 

“No way,” his face paled and his heart began to race with anxiety. Keith is here. “Shit.” his hands shook nervously in his lap as he sat in his truck. “Okay Lance, calm down. You can do this. Go in there, head high, see what’s going on and if he’s alone go and talk to him. Really talk. No insults!” He told his reflection in the rearview. He spent another minute or so talking himself up before going in.

Lost Boy was crowded and the music was loud but he loved that, it helped drown out all the unwelcome thoughts in his head. He glanced around quickly and saw Keith seated at a piano with the blonde girl from last week, Matt, Hunk and Shay (traitors), and a muscular dark haired man who looked like the brother Keith had pictures of in his apartment. 

Lance sat at the bar, hidden from their line of sight but with a clear view of Keith. He ordered a beer and watched as they all started to leave one by one. Keith’s older brother was first, another man at the bar had caught his eye and he was now standing at the opposite end talking to him. Next were Hunk and Shay, they moved to a more private table to be alone. Lance was worried that they might see him from their new seats but they were too engrossed in each other to notice him. 

The blonde girl and Matt stayed but they were deep in conversation, ignoring poor Keith who sat quietly at the piano and Lance could see his fingers start to dance across the keys. Just as he gathered the courage and stood to go talk to him some tall guy approached the lonely Keith, blocking Lance’s view.. 

“The fuck? Move dude,” Lance hissed under his breath. He watched in horror as the man sat beside Keith and start talking to him. He could see Keith smiling at the man, watched as his cheeks pinked.

“No no no no no no, this is not happening.” His heart began to race again. Lance had not counted on somebody flirting with Keith. He needed to get over there, before that guy could make a move. Just as Keith’s mysterious suitor stood and was turning to walk away Lance heard his name being called and he looked over to see Hunk staring at him.

He looked back towards Keith who was talking to his blonde friend now and mystery guy was nowhere to be seen.

“Lance, what are you doing here?” Hunk put a meaty hand on his shoulder and turned Lance towards him.

“I’m sorry, I needed to go out and I was gonna stay out of your way I promise, but then I saw Keith’s motorcycle outside and he's here and,” Lance was speaking rapidly, he didn’t have time for this. He turned back to see that the other man had returned with a drink for Keith and sat down again.

“There is some guy flirting with him! I...I was going to talk to him Hunk, I really was. But as I got up I saw this douche sit down and now Keith is smiling! I’m gonna lose him Hunk and I refuse to lose him to that, that, that  _ cabrón _ ! I need to go over there now! Let me go, I gotta go to him!”

“Lance calm down. You can’t go over there right now, you’re obviously jealous and you’re going to say stupid things you don’t mean and Keith is going to get defensive again. It’s not going to end well. Come on let’s go home.” The larger man started to gently lead Lance to the door, despite his protests.

“I need to go over there, you don’t understand. Who the fuck is that asshole? Hunk please!” 

Hunk just continued to pull Lance towards the doorway, ignoring his friend’s pleas. Shay was waiting for them outside and once they stepped through the door she wrapped her arms around Lance in a tight hug. “Let’s get you home. It’ll be okay.”

He had quieted down and was no longer struggling against Hunk’s grip but the larger man was looking at his friend with concern now. A quiet Lance was a troubled Lance and Hunk never really knew how to help him when he was like this.

He sat in silence in his own truck as Hunk drove and Shay followed behind them in Hunk’s yellow SUV. He stared out the window at the dark landscape passing by. He silently hoped that the guy flirting with Keith amounted to nothing, that maybe he never called Keith and Lance could come in and revive their relationship. He was unaware of Hunk watching him from the corner of his eye.

“Do you want to…”

“No.” Lance interrupted as he continued to stare out the window. Of course some guy had gone to flirt with Keith, he was a total babe and he was sitting by himself. Hell he would’ve done it himself once upon a time. That didn’t make it any easier to watch. Lance didn’t want to see Keith with some other guy, even if it went nowhere, it hurt. He knew deep down in his soul that he and Keith were meant to be together but he had messed up and possibly ruined his chance to be with the man he loved. He had to work on fixing it if he had any hope of being together.

“Lance,” Hunk tried again and Lance turned to face him now.

“Save it. I know I shouldn’t have come to the bar but I did and I saw some guy hitting on Keith as punishment. I don’t want to talk about it, it fucking hurts and it sucks. I just want to get home, okay?”

Hunk could only nod and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you want to message me, send me fanart, talk about the fic, or if you're interested in being my editor (beta) here's my tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whosyourhero-blog
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. My alternate version of chapter 3 will now be chapter 4 so luckily that's basically done I just want to tweak it a little first. 
> 
> Before you ask I am Cuban, and Ropa Vieja was one of my favorite dishes that my own abuela would cook. So stay tuned for more Cuban stuff lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and if you want to share it please do, just tag me so I can thank you for promoting my story! 
> 
> Ropa Vieja= old clothes (but it's a national dish)  
> Abuela= Grandma  
> Abuelo= Grandpa  
> Cabrón= Dumbass/bastard


	5. "Life is Pain, Highness."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has landed himself a date and is ready to move on, much to Lance's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go, things will start to pick up after this. Sorry for the delay guys! Also I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please if anyone is interested in helping me out and editing/providing suggestions don't be afraid to message me either here or on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whosyourhero-blog
> 
> Comments are welcome just please remember to be respectful! Thank you and enjoy!

Keith stared slack-jawed at a man he had really hoped to never see again. Yet here was, standing in front of him, trying to use a pretty pitiful pick up line on him. He knew he should be polite, knew that he should ask how he was doing after all these years but Keith’s brain seemed to be malfunctioning and all he could think of was how miserable this man had made high school for him and how badly he wanted to punch his stupid face.

“Keith wow, hey, I didn’t think I’d run into you here man. How have you been?” The tall brunette asked with an easy grin on his face.

Keith was shaken out of old memories and the anger that they inspired by the voice of one James Griffin.

“James, hey. Long time no see, how have you been?” He spoke through gritted teeth as he stood stiffly and extended a hand towards his old tormenter. He hoped he wouldn’t regret being polite to this man.

James shook his hand enthusiastically as his smile widened. “I’ve been good. I just graduated from NYU and I’m looking to move back out here to pursue my masters degree.” He looked around the table quickly before his steel blue eyes found Keith’s once more. “Hey, would you mind if I sat with you? That offer for a drink still stands, by the way. Just say the word Kogane and it’s yours. I’m buying after all.”

“Um, yeah you can sit and I’ll let you know about that drink.” Keith offered him a strained smile as they both sat down, unsure of how else to react. The years appeared to have changed his high school bully for the better, but it could’ve all been an act. Keith wasn’t sure what to think. “So, how was New York City?” he groaned inwardly at his lame attempt at conversation. _What do you say to the guy that used to bully you?_ Keith thought as he eyed James warily, hoping that he would take mercy on him and just leave.

To Keith’s surprise, James happily and sincerely answered his question.

“Amazing, I mean it’s a great city but everyone knows that, that’s why it sees so many tourists. It can get a little crazy at times but there are so many things to do and places to explore. Big city adventures around every corner, and the food is just...wow. Especially street food, which I know kind of grosses people out but some of the best food in New York is on the street. If you haven’t been I highly recommend it, and I can give you a few suggestions of things to do.” James had yet to stop smiling, it was a bit unsettling. Keith was used to being on the receiving end of his glares, so this new look was beginning to make him uncomfortable. “My favorite places to go are Central Park and the Guggenheim. Both are full of tourists but, something about those two places eases me. I can spend hours at either one.” 

Keith was trying to listen, he really was but all he could think about was the fact that here he was, at a bar, talking to his old high school bully who had walked over tonight to hit on him. Why would James want to flirt with him? He had dated nearly every girl in their class back in school, although none of the relationships lasted longer than three weeks if Keith really thought about it. Regardless, it still didn’t explain why James had approached him tonight.

He knew that James probably hadn’t realized that it was Keith sitting there but there was no way he didn’t know that he was coming over to flirt with a man. Right? There was no mistaking him for a woman. He knew he had long hair and a small waist but his shoulders were too broad and muscular to be confused for a woman, or at least Keith was hoping so.

James’s eyes had drifted off as he spoke about the vibrant city he had left behind but focused quickly on Keith once more as the dark haired man nodded and mumbled out a “cool”, distracted by his thoughts, not paying attention, and unsure of what to say. “Y’know, something tells me you weren’t really listening. C’mon Kogane what’s on your mind?” James chuckled. “Spit it out.”

While Keith was loathe to admit it, James was right. He had been wondering why James had tried to pick him up in the first place. 

“Yeah, uh, this is a little embarrassing to ask but...you did know that you were hitting on a guy right? When you came up to me? I know you didn’t know it was me but there is no way you mistook me for a woman, right?”

“That’s your question?” James laughed. “Okay, okay, considering my string of short lived romances with almost all of the girls back in high school I can see why you’d be asking me this. The answer is no Keith, I didn’t think you were a woman. So long story short, I actually learned a lot about myself in New York. Mainly why I could never keep a girlfriend for longer than a month. It took some time and the help of two friends I met at a party, but I finally realized that I was gay. It took me even longer to accept it as I was kind of in denial about it at first but now I’m proud to be myself. I’m really happy, I can finally be who I am and not feel like I’m suffocating in my own skin.”

Keith’s brows shot up in surprise. “Really? You’re gay? No kidding, you gave me so much crap in high school for being gay and now, now you’re telling me that you’re gay. Well I’m glad that you’ve found yourself dude and that you’re happy, but honestly I gotta say I was not expecting that. How did you go from dating girl after girl to oh, guess I like dick now?”

James nearly fell out of his chair at Keith’s not so subtle question. “First off, I didn’t pick on you for being gay. I was cruel to you for being better than me. Second it didn’t exactly go like that. I met this couple at a party, only to find out that they weren’t a real couple. The guy was gay and was pretending to be her boyfriend because the party was being thrown by her ex’s new girlfriend and she didn’t want to go alone and he’s her best friend so,” James ran a hand through his hair, “sorry, that’s not the point. Point is he’s gay and she is actually bisexual and I met them at this party and we all started talking and went out for drinks after the party. Once we had left was when I noticed him looking at me and being all chivalrous towards me and I was getting all embarrassed and red faced but the weird thing was I didn’t want him to stop. I was enjoying the attention, he didn’t talk much but I didn’t mind. His actions really did speak much louder than his words ever could.

We all got along so we started hanging out, taking classes together and through it all I didn’t date a single girl, and there were girls. At bars, coffee shops, and in my classes. I got hit on quite a bit but I couldn’t be bothered to pursue them. Then one night we were all supposed to hang out, but it ended up being just me and him for awhile,” 

“Where was the girl?” Keith interrupted. “Oh sorry,” His eyes widened, realizing how rude he had just been. “I didn’t mean to cut in like that,” he said in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, you’re listening this time,” James joked and smirked and it made Keith tingle with warmth.

“Her name is Nadia, by the way, and she was working that night and was gonna meet us up later. Anyway, he and I were waiting for her and having a few drinks and at some point I was leaning closer to him. Now like I said, he doesn’t say much but when it was just us he would talk, just very softly. So I was leaning in and before I knew it we were kissing and I pulled away quick, the words I’m not gay were on the tip of my tongue but for some reason I couldn’t say it. 

I was about to leave when Nadia came in and I tried to act like nothing happened and I could see how hurt he was. Then in the weeks that followed I had a ton of deep conversations with Nadia about what happened and I spent a lot of nights trying to figure out my feelings and what I wanted before I realized that I wanted him. I wanted Ryan, and then I started noticing the men in my classes, like really notice them, and I felt things I’d never been able to feel with all the girlfriends I had. So I ended up fixing things with him and he became my first boyfriend.” 

James sat back and watched Keith’s face for a reaction. “Sorry for the long story,” he said but Keith only shook his head.

“It’s okay but, wouldn’t you have realized that girls weren’t for you when you had sex or were you so deep in the closet that you just made all kind of excuses?” 

“Damn Keith, you’re not pulling any punches,” James laughed, his cheeks turning a bit pink now. “I never slept with any of my girlfriends, we would try but um...I was never into it and it showed. Ryan was my first.”

Now Keith was surprised. “But, in high school you bragged so much about all your girlfriends. You used to torture Lance with that. I remember he once told me a story when we….” he trailed off when he realized he was talking about Lance.

“Lance?” James’s brows furrowed in thought for a moment before he nodded. “Oh Mcclain. Right, well, he and I never really got along. You guys kept in touch? How is he?”

“I dunno,” Keith answered quietly. “He stopped talking to me two years ago.”

James knew when to take a hint and knew when not to push something, he liked efficiency and order and trying to force someone to talk about something they didn’t want to talk about always led to chaos and anger, so he dropped it. “Well yeah, I never slept with any of those girls nor do I want to. I’m very happy with who I am.” 

Keith silently thanked him for the out and nodded. “Well, I’m glad you found yourself and that it was a fairly tame and sweet coming out with someone you cared about. I wish my own awakening had been as nice as yours. Instead I had a repressed, confused, and homophobic high school football player cornering me after school one day during freshman year and trying to force himself on me. This was back in Texas right before I transferred to your school. He kissed me and then beat the crap out of me.” Keith looked into his watered down drink, silent for a minute or two. “I had always known I was gay though, even before that, but I guess I was still holding out hope that I was straight. That I was normal, so my adopted parents would still love me, I didn’t want to be the adopted son who turns out to be gay and makes them regret adopting me. 

So when he kissed me, that’s sort of where I realized that yeah, kissing boys was something that I wanted, something that felt right. I had kissed a girl back in middle school and it was...not good. It just felt wrong. Not that anything about the situation with the football player was right or okay, I found him later and kicked his ass by the way, but after finally having kissed a guy it helped to really cement things for me. If any of that makes sense.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, suddenly uncomfortable with how sober he was and how easily he had just told James about his gay epiphany. “I think I will take that drink Griffin, whiskey and soda. On the rocks.”

James smiled at him (again) and Keith felt his face begin to heat up. “You got it Kogane. I’ll be right back.” He stood, heading for the bar while Keith let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. When he looked up he saw Matt and Romelle staring at him and his face immediately turned red again.

“What?” he growled irritably. 

Romelle grinned widely. “Well, isn’t he rather handsome? Tall, light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, lightly tanned, you seem to have a type by the way,” she said while pointing at him accusingly, “and he came to you. He is definitely interested, don’t screw it up Keith.”

“Fuck off,” he growled. “He used to bully me in high school. I’m not going home with him.”

The blonde sniffed. “Well he doesn’t seem to be the bully he once was. I’ll wager you do, maybe not tonight but soon. Perhaps in two weeks time.” 

“I’ll take that bet,” Matt laughed. “And I bet he goes home with him before this week is over!” Matt laughed.

“You’re on, Holt.” She shook his hand enthusiastically and stood. “Now, Matt and I will head to the bar and continue our conversation whilst spying on Shiro, because he is certainly making moves on a very attractive man at the bar and I need to see what’s happening, giving you some privacy.”

Keith held up his middle finger as she led Matt away laughing and sticking her tongue out at him. James of course, chose that moment to come back, Keith’s whiskey in hand.

“Friends of yours?” He smirked

“They were, but now that they’ve betrayed me I’ll have to kill them.”

The brunette chuckled and sat back down. “Remind me never to cross you.” 

“Planning on sticking around are you?” Keith asked as he raised a brow and smirked. He swore that he saw pink begin to color the lightly tanned skin of the brunette’s cheeks.

James took a sip of his drink and smiled shyly at Keith. “So, I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m really glad that the hot guy I came to hit on turned out to be you.”

Keith’s eyes widened. Did James just call him hot? “Me? Hot? Your old punching bag? You must be drunk.”

James visibly flinched. “I’m happy to see you so that I can ask you out for coffee. I know we were never on the best of terms but I’ve really grown and I’ve been wanting to apologize to you for a long time now. While in the process of moving back out here you crossed my mind a lot. I was going to look you up once I was settled and apologize. I also wanted to admit that I was basically in love with you in high school and, hey I mean it. I was crazy about you, seriously. C’mon, stop laughing.” James tried to glare at a giggling Keith but couldn’t fight the smile off of his own face.

“I’m sorry,” Keith laughed and hid his smile behind a hand. “I’ll stop, go on.”

“I was head over heels for you, I just didn’t realize it at the time.” He continued when Keith’s laughter died down. “I was so gung-ho on denying my sexuality, denying my attraction to you, and trying so hard to be straight that I ended up bullying you instead. I made us both miserable just because I couldn’t accept who I was.” James cleared his throat. “Anyway, please let me take you out for coffee. I want to properly apologize and I’d like to get to know you, if you’d let me.”

Keith stared at him before taking a long sip of whiskey. “I...I don’t know James. A part of me feels like this is a trap. Some elaborate plot you’ve cooked up to humiliate me once again. Are you even really gay?” he sighed and looked anywhere but in his eyes. “Another part of me wants to give you the benefit of the doubt, wants to listen to what you have to say and forgive you, but the first part of me is saying I would be stupid to trust you and honestly, that’s the part that’s winning.”

James reached out and took Keith’s hand in his. “Please Keith, give me the chance to prove to you that I’m not that asshole anymore. If nothing else happens, at least give me the chance to apologize.”

He mulled over James’s words carefully. He supposed everyone deserves a second chance. He had given Lance a second chance after all but that blew up spectacularly. Now he was slow to trust and had started to wonder if everyone did, in fact, deserve a second chance. He looked at his companion and noted the hopeful look he wore on his face. He was torn and unsure but this was why he came out tonight. He needed to move on but he wouldn’t be able to if he didn’t take a chance on anyone, so he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll get coffee with you, but just coffee James.”

The taller man smiled widely and moved closer to Keith. “You won’t regret this, I promise. I’m gonna give you the best goddamn apology speech you’ve ever heard.”

Keith only rolled his eyes playfully and nudged James. “Time has done nothing to tone down your arrogance I see.”

* * *

The two sat there until closing time, long after Keith’s friends had left, talking about anything and everything. What they’ve been up to after high school, James getting his first boyfriend, how they parted amicably, and his unsuccessful dating life since. They spoke about Keith’s music, if he plans to pursue it as a career, what kind of songs he writes, and where they were going to get coffee tomorrow.

When the bar announced last call James smiled and bumped his knee against Keith’s. “I guess we should head out. So, do I need to ask for your number or are you so thoroughly charmed by me that you just can’t wait to give it to me?”

“Wow, you are so full of yourself Griffin,” Keith said as he took James’s phone out of his hand. “Use it, just don’t abuse it,” he warned half-heartedly as he typed in his number.

The brunette’s smile only widened as he pocketed his phone and walked outside with Keith. “Oh I will use it Kogane, you best believe that.” James’s steel blue eyes twinkled with what could only be described as merriment. “It was a nice surprise running into you Keith.” James leaned down to press a sweet, lingering kiss to Keith’s cheek.

Despite his best efforts Keith couldn’t help but close his eyes. It was soft and fleeting but it had his heart hammering in his chest nonetheless. He couldn’t recall the last time someone had done something as tender and simple as kiss his cheek.

“By the way, you look really beautiful tonight,” James whispered softly into Keith’s ear before pulling back. “I’ll see you tomorrow Keith.”

He watched as James walked towards his car and drove off. Once he was alone he gingerly touched his cheek and smiled softly as he thought that, for once, he didn’t mind being called beautiful. 

“James Griffin,” his whispered. He couldn’t believe it. Could his old high school bully really turn into a lover? He shook his head with a small smile and turned to head home himself. 

* * *

Almost as soon as Keith walked into his apartment his phone buzzed. Fishing it out of his pocket he checked to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat and his hands shook as he opened the message.

  


** James:**

I got home safe. I hope you did too.

**Keith:**

Yeah I’m home. 

Thanks for tonight, it was unexpected but I had fun. 

Who would’ve thought that I would enjoy hanging out with my arch nemesis James Griffin? 

**James:**

Either you have low standards 

or I’m just that damn good. 

I’m voting on the latter.

Keith chuckled as he lay back in his bed, his fingers furiously typing his response.

** Keith:**

As I lay in bed reading your own self hype 

I am suddenly hit with waves of regret. 

Can I take back my yes to coffee? Lol

 **James:**

NO YOU CAN’T

NO TAKE BACKS

Also

Lying in bed huh?

Thinking about me? 

What are you wearing?

;)

Too soon?

**Keith:**

I can’t believe I agreed to go out with you. 

Good night James, I’ll see you tomorrow. 

He smirked as he typed in one last response, curious to see how James would react.

**Keith:**

P.S. absolutely nothing. 

I run a little bit hot 

plus I like the feel of the sheets against my skin.

 **James:**

ERROR

James.exe has stopped working

Anyways...

Sweet dreams Keith I'll see you tomorrow.

Keith bit back a grin and set his phone on his nightstand. He closed his eyes with the intention of sleeping but after about an hour of tossing and turning he sat up. His stomach was twisting itself into knots and his heart was pounding. He felt too nervous to sleep, he hadn’t been on a date in years. Why did he agree to this? He was shit at conversations and social interactions of any kind. The first person he had ever opened up to had been Shiro, back when Keith had finally been adopted and the universe had seen fit to give him a big brother. 

Then there was Lance.

Stubborn, perfect, kind, handsome, and gentle Lance. It had been harder for Keith to trust him but little by little the Cuban boy had wormed his way into Keith’s heart until he had all of it in his beautiful hands. He had handed over his fragile glass heart easily and in return it had been twisted and played with almost to the point of shattering. What if that happened again? What if James hurt him the way Lance had?

He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He didn’t know anything about this new and reformed James, maybe he was telling the truth and really was interested in getting to know him. Or maybe he was lying and this was just another way to torment Keith over his sexuality. He rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. He once thought that he knew Lance after all, up until he didn’t and the truth of that left him reeling. 

So how could he trust James?

Keith rubbed his eyes tiredly. He would just have to be careful. Guard his heart and go slow with him. He was pretty sure that Lance was the love of his life but what do you do when your soulmate realizes that you’re not his? You move on and try to find happiness with someone else. He knew that deep down he might never love James the way he loves Lance but he could learn to love again and maybe, James could be the one to help him. Could be the one to make him happy. Not happy in the way Lance had but happy enough that he could find joy in life again.

He sighed and silently prayed to any divine being that may exist that he didn’t embarrass himself at the coffee shop and that James was who he said he was, an ordinary guy who made mistakes in his youth and was looking for redemption and forgiveness. If love blossomed from this then maybe Keith had a chance of being happy again and he wasn’t about to throw that opportunity away, not when he had been so miserable and lonely. He had always thought that everyone else deserved happiness but maybe, just maybe, he did too.

* * *

Keith opened the door at the first knock, having just finished getting ready. He hoped that James would not notice how disheveled he looked, he had barely slept and woke up with just enough time to get ready. James on the other hand looked good, like really really good. He was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a baby blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Keith could feel his cheeks turning pink as he stared, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would not only be going on a date with James Griffin, but find him ridiculously attractive too.

“Wow,” James breathed out as Keith just stood there like an idiot. “You look great.”

“S-shut up,” Keith stammered and turned away. “I look like a bum.” He eyed himself in the mirror by the door. He had overslept and had to rush to get dressed. In his haste he had thrown on some black skinny jeans, black converse high tops, a David Bowie muscle tank, and a hooded denim jacket.

“A very cute bum,” James said as he reached out to turn Keith’s face back towards him.

Keith pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared at him. “You’re so funny,” he deadpanned as he tugged at his messy ponytail. 

The brunette pulled Keith’s hands away from his hair. “Leave it, I like it. The glasses too, did you always need those?”

Dropping his hands to his sides Keith nodded. “Yeah I rarely wear them though, I usually have contacts on but I didn’t feel like dealing with them today.”

James smiled. “Well I like the glasses. You look very, very cute.” He leaned in slowly to kiss Keith’s cheek again. “Good morning.” he said softly, his breath ghosting over his cheek and lips. James was smirking as he pulled back, pleased to see pink creeping onto the pale skin of Keith’s face. “Let’s go get some caffeine in you, I think you need it.”

“More than you know,” Keith mumbled and he silently begged his heart to stop hammering in his chest. “Let’s go.” He locked his apartment and started walking towards the elevator with James at his side.

The coffee shop was small but cozy, with dark leather booths lining the walls and large worn armchairs scattered around various sized wooden tables. The soft lighting and handwritten blackboard signs hanging around added a rustic feel to the establishment. As soon as they walked in Keith was hit by the strong scent of coffee and he stopped to appreciate the simplicity of it. It reminded him of his dad making himself a cup in the morning, and sometimes that memory hurt but he liked having that connection. It brought him closer to the dad who never wanted to leave Keith but didn’t have a choice in the end. That smell made him feel like his dad was there with him. He closed his eyes just to breathe it in. “I love the smell of coffee,” he told James softly.

James watched him with a small smile, Keith really was beautiful, standing there with his jet black hair pulled back and his long dark lashes casting shadows over his freckled cheeks. He allowed himself a moment to admire his companion, quietly thanking whatever was out there that he was given the chance to make things right with Keith. 

The brunette looked around, scanning for an open booth, and noticed that a few of the other patrons had definitely noticed his lovely date. One man in particular, who looked very familiar but who he couldn’t quite place, was staring intensely and James didn’t like it. Feeling a bit jealous he slowly placed a hand on the small of Keith’s back. “As cute as you look standing there smelling coffee we can’t just stand in the middle of the shop. Let’s get in line.”

Keith blushed as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

The taller man only grinned and began to steer him in the direction of coffee. “Don’t worry about it, but I have to tell you, I wasn’t the only one admiring the view.” James thought about the one guy who still hadn’t taken his eyes off of them, and almost tripped when it hit him. He just remembered where he knew that man from.

Keith lightly shoved him. “Shut up, any recommendations?” he chuckled as he scanned the menu board.

“Personally, I like the white chocolate mocha latte but I have some friends who come here regularly and they say everything is great. If that helps,” James laughed, distracted from the man staring at them by Keith.

“You know it really doesn’t.” Keith rolled his eyes but a small smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. He continued to skim the menu and ignore James despite the other’s attempts to distract him.

It was soon their turn and James ordered his usual drink while Keith asked for matcha green tea latte with vanilla powder. He insisted on paying for himself but James wouldn’t hear of it. Keith was frowning as they walked to a booth along the wall.

“Keith, I asked you out for coffee. It’s my treat, don’t stress over it,” he laughed. “I hope you won’t be like this on our second date.”

“This is a date?” Keith asked in shock when he heard the other man announce that so easily. “I thought this was an apology coffee?”

“Well, I was hoping that you would consider this a date after I say I’m sorry. I sort of meant for this to be a date. Is that….is that okay?” For the first time since reuniting, James’s bravado melted away, revealing a man who was just as nervous as Keith was and who was desperately trying to impress him.

“Yeah it’s okay,” Keith said easily and without hesitation. He was surprised by just how okay he was being on a date with James Griffin. He smiled at the brunette and settled into the booth. “You sound pretty sure that I’ll agree to a second date though.” 

James beamed, his confidence returning as he sat across from Keith. “Well, why would you say no? I’m a catch. A graduate of NYU with a great engineering job already lined up here in California, and I plan on pursuing my master’s and doctorate degrees. Stick with me Kogane because I’m going places.”

“As attractive as that all sounds, I think I need a little more convincing.” He took a sip of his green tea latte, damn was it good. “I don’t know what kind of man you’ve become. I only know high school James Griffin and I would be lying if I said that I didn’t want to punch that James in the face.”

“Okay,” James sat back, leaning comfortably against the cushioned brown leather. “Fair enough, ask me anything. I’m an open book.”

Keith smirked. “Oh James, that was a mistake. You’re going to regret giving me this power.”

* * *

Lance was glaring daggers at the couple sitting in a booth across the room from him. “Allura, what the fuck is JAMES GRIFFIN doing having coffee with Keith!?” 

The dark skinned woman sipped on her chai latte as she answered a text from her boyfriend. “I have no idea who James Griffin is and does it really matter Lance?”

“YES!” He nearly screeched. “James used to bully Keith in high school because Keith had some crazy natural talent for piloting the flight simulator and James couldn’t stand it. Now they’re sitting in a booth, having coffee, and Keith is laughing.” Lance turned to his friend with the saddest face he could muster. “Allura, I’m so in love with him it’s not even funny. I can see his dimples from here!” He slouched down into their booth, eyes back on Keith, and looking thoroughly deflated. “He’s gonna be the death of me.”

“If you love him so much then why did you leave him?”

Lance looked up to see Allura’s piercing blue eyes focused on him now instead of her phone. 

“I...I…” he stammered and looked down. “I left because I was afraid of how strongly I felt about him. I fell fast and I fell hard like I always do but it was different with him. I felt different with him. I was scared he didn’t feel the same way.”

“I know that’s not the real reason, or that’s part of it at least. You could’ve spoken to him you know.”

“I….I couldn’t. I was too scared.” He looked back up when a particularly loud laugh from Keith rang through the coffee shop.

“You’re ridiculous Lance and would you stop watching them?!” She huffed and grabbed his face forcibly turning it away. “Stop it. You were the one who left remember? You made the mistake and now you’ll have to deal with the consequences. Keith is free to date other people. I know you want to make things right with him but there is a chance that you will still have to let him go in the end.”

“I know,” Lance replied quietly.

“There isn’t any guarantee that his forgiveness will lead to a relationship between you two. You might only get his forgiveness and he will still date this James person. You have to understand that and be prepared if it happens.” She sighed and released his face. “You know I love you, and I hate seeing you like this but you might have to move on.”

“What if I can’t Allura? What if he’s it? The one? My person? My soulmate?” Lance’s eyes were once again drawn to Keith, tracing the slope of his neck and watching as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He wished that Keith would smile at him once again.

Allura sighed. “Then stay pining after him for forever, I don’t know what you want me to say Lance. If he is then you completely mucked up your chances.”

“Oh fuck, he’s getting up,” Lance whispered as he turned in his seat to avoid detection. Keith, as it turned out, was headed to the bathroom in the opposite direction but before Lance could breathe out a sigh of relief he heard an all too familiar voice speak up from behind him.

“Hey McClain.”

Lance looked up and had to fight the frown that was threatening to spread across his face. “Hey Griffin, long time no see.”

“Yeah, yeah, you look good. Why do you keep staring at me and Keith?” James stared pointedly at Lance, his lips pursed.

Bright blue eyes widened as he struggled to form something coherent. “Y-you...you saw m-me?”

“Yeah man, it was pretty obvious. Are you shocked that we’re out together?”

Lance glanced over at Allura who was watching the exchange with interest. “What if I was staring?” He gathered up his courage and decided to tell James Griffin exactly what he thought. “After everything you did to him, you decide to what? Take him for coffee as if a latte will make up for all the shit you gave him in high school? Who do you think you are?” He spat out as he stood, glad to see that he was still taller than James. 

“I think that I’m the guy on a date with him, a date that’s none of your business.”

“I’m gonna be real with you here Griffin,” Lance glared down at him. “Because I don’t know what game you’re playing with him, but he doesn’t deserve it. He’s special, even though he doesn’t see it. He doesn’t deserve to be the punchline of whatever prank you’re pulling here.”

James, who had been glaring back at Lance, started to laugh now. “I see what’s happening, you’re in love with him! You’re in love with him and you can’t stand that he’s on a date with me.”

Lance snorted. “You keep saying that word; date. What date Griffin? You’re a notorious womanizer.”

“Oh McClain, a lot has changed since high school. I went away to New York City for school and I finally found the courage to be myself. I was done repressing my attraction for men, done with thinking it dirty and immoral and I finally accepted who I am and who I am, is gay. So yeah, I am on a date, with Keith. Who, by the way, I only bullied because I couldn’t accept my feelings of attraction for him.” 

James turned back towards his table to see if Keith had returned, but he hadn’t so he faced Lance once more. “Not that I owe you any explanations but I apologized for the way I treated him, and I promised to show him that I’ve changed. He forgave me and hopefully this leads to me being able to call him my boyfriend but no need to be hasty, I can be a patient man.”

Lance could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as he struggled to restrain the unbridled rage welling up within him.

“Anyway, gotta get back to my date, he’s too pretty to be sitting alone. See you around McClain.”

Lance was seething and Allura had to forcibly pull him down into his seat. “Lance, listen to me. You need to relax, Keith has every right to date. You, however, have lost any right to comment on who he is seeing. You left him.”

Why did she have to keep saying it like that? He already knew what a colossal mistake leaving Keith was, she didn’t have to keep rubbing it in. He also knew that she was right. Keith was a grown man and if he wanted to forgive James Griffin and date him then that would be his own mistake to make. That didn’t mean that he was going to give up on trying to win Keith back though.

“You’re right. He can do whatever he wants, it just...it hurts.”

“Don’t you think he was hurt when you left?”

Lance didn’t answer her, instead he turned and watched the couple leave the coffee shop together, James’s hand on the small of Keith’s back again. He had to get out of there, he needed to get away, he needed to go somewhere he could be alone to think and relax. Luckily, he had the perfect place in mind. 

“As soon as they drive off, let’s get out of here,” he told Allura. He finished his coffee and stared forlornly out the window as James drove off with the love of his life.

* * *

“Keith! You can’t just say that and not expect me to ask questions!” James was laughing as they walked to his car.

“I think I just did.” Keith smirked and slipped into the passenger seat.

“I should’ve known you would be like this Kogane.” James settled in the driver’s side and started the car before turning to give Keith a smoldering look. “I should’ve known that you would be a tease.”

Keith smiled innocently. “Me? A tease? Never.”

James laughed and pulled out of his parking space. “Whatever makes you feel better weirdo. Now,” he took a deep breath. “I know you only agreed to coffee but I was hoping that you would agree to go see a movie or something.”

  
“Huh?” Keith squeaked unintelligibly. “I...I don’t know James. This morning was nice but, I don’t know if I’m ready for more.”

“Keith, I’m not asking you to marry me or anything all I’m asking is for you to come see a movie with me. I’ve been enjoying your company and I’m just not ready to take you home and say goodbye yet.”

Keith stared blankly at James, careful not to show too much on his face. “Look, James, it’s been a while since I dated anyone. My last..um...for lack of a better word, relationship ended really badly and I’ve been single for two years now and I really need to be eased into this.” His hands twisted nervously in his lap. 

“I’m not...I’m not good at this whole dating thing, or good with people in general. I’m really flattered that you want to date me, though I can’t understand why, and you don’t seem to be the same dick from high school but I’m not sure I can do this.” Every instinct he had was telling him to run, to get away, that his heart could be broken again but something else was telling him to stay. Telling him that anything worth something in this life doesn’t come without taking risks.

James pulled the car into the parking lot of a shopping plaza so they could talk to each other. Once the car was parked, he turned to face his date. “Keith, what is it that you want?” He searched Keith’s face for any clue as to what he was feeling. Not finding any he smiled softly at him. “You know it’s okay to want things for yourself right? You don’t have to be afraid to go after something, especially something new.”

Keith could only stare at him. There was one thing he was certain that he wanted and that was Lance, but he had been rejected by the one person he wanted the most in this world. Now all he wanted was to move on, to forget this hurt and live his life and hopefully find happiness once again.

“I...I’m not so sure. The last time I went after what I wanted I got hurt. Bad. I fell flat on my face so hard I wasn’t sure I would be able to get up again. As for what I want right now? I don’t really know but I do want to take things slow, what about you James? What do you want?”

James sighed deeply and rested a hand on his steering wheel. “What I want, Keith, is to get to know you. If I’m being totally honest I’m kind of hoping this might lead to more but if it doesn’t then I want to say that I at least gave it a shot.” James’s eyes never left Keith’s. “Do you want to give this a real try or do you just want to, I dunno, give up?”

Keith had not been expecting that. James wanted to get to know him? Wanted to be his boyfriend one day? Maybe? “I...I just want to go slow James. I don’t want to get hurt again.” He looked away, this conversation was far too serious and he was far too sober to talk so openly about his feelings.

The brunette moved closer. “No one ever wants to get hurt Keith, but that’s always going to be a risk, no matter who you’re dating. I’m not asking you to marry me I’m just asking you to date me.”

James reached out and took Keith’s hands in both of his. “I can go as slow as you want. I want to get to know you like I said. I think we really get along and I think that you don’t absolutely hate being around me now. You were the one who got away, Keith. In a way. You were the first guy I ever fell for, even though at the time I refused to admit that. Please don’t say no to this Keith, I think we could be really great together.”

Indigo eyes met blue ones as Keith thought over what James had said. “You might regret this,” he said softly, leaning in closer to James. “I am not exactly easy to get along with.”

James only smiled, moving forward slowly. “I like a challenge.”

“Is there anything I can say to get you to give up?” He asked. James was so close now, Keith could see small flecks of green in his eyes.

“Nope.” The brunette could feel Keith’s warm breath on his lips, could see the light smattering of freckles across his pale cheeks and nose as he leaned in just a little more.

“This could be a disaster. We could both get hurt,” Keith whispered as his eyes began to slip close.

“Life is pain, highness,” James quipped, as one hand reached up to caress Keith’s cheek, not knowing that he had just quoted one of Keith’s favorite movies.

“James,” Keith breathed softly and that was it, James closed the gap between them and kissed him sweetly but passionately. The soft whimper Keith let out as soon as their lips met had James tangling his hands in long dark hair and murmuring quiet praises as he kissed along Keith’s jawline.

Pale hands found their way around broad shoulders as Keith let his head fall back, exposing his neck to James who latched onto it like a starving man to food. A breathy moan of “James,” left his lips as his back brushed against the car door, reminding him of where they were.

“W-wait….please, James…...Ooooh, wow...wait...s-stop.” Keith started to move back. “You said we could go slow.”

James pulled away, his cheeks flushed. “Y-yes, I’m sorry. You’re absolutely right. I got um, I kinda lost it when you said my name.”

Keith’s face was pink and his body was warm, that kiss was...not terrible. “It’s okay but we’re in your car, in a public parking lot, during the day. Not that I am ready for more just yet,” Keith spoke slowly, thinking about what he wanted to say. “But, I didn’t hate what just happened.”

James smiled softly. “What are you trying to say Keith?”

“You better buy me extra buttery popcorn and Snow Caps at the theater.”


End file.
